Perfect
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Slightly based off of "Perfect" by Sara Evans, just a fluffy Gibbs/Abby fic! Gibbs comes to work happy, and goes to talk to Ducky and Jenny. Tony, Ziva and McGee are extremely curious, but no one tells them anything. And then Gibbs has a surprise for Abby...R&R, hope you like it! Chapter 17 is up, story is COMPLETE!
1. Why, Why, Why?

Just a cute one-shot, inspired by Gibbs/Abby video I saw! Just a fluffy, happy story! Oh, and also slightly inspired by Sara Evan's "Perfect"! Enjoy! :)

--

Gibbs strode into NCIS one morning, a hint of a smile on his face as he arrived at the bullpen. Ziva, McGee and Tony all looked up at him, so he hid the smile with a sip of his coffee. The hot liquid almost scalded his mouth, and the smile dropped right off his face. But the thought that had planted the smile on his face stayed, especially through the fact that they had no open cases, and it looked like it was going to be a slow day.

As he got up and strode down to see Ducky, Tony got up and walked over to Ziva's desk, bending down and saying quietly, "Is it just me, or did the boss-man look extremely happy today?"

"He did," Ziva said slowly, pondering the reason why.

"Wonder who the girl was," Tony said thoughtfully, his mind straying to the proverbial gutter. Ziva's hand slapping him across the face brought him back to the present, and he scowled at her, saying, "What was that for?"

"For picturing Gibbs getting lucky with some bombshell," Ziva hissed, just as McGee walked over.

"What do you want, McGoo?" Tony questioned, his eyes narrowing at the younger agent.

"Just wondering why Gibbs looks so happy today," McGee mused, and Ziva scoffed, saying,

"Coin the club."

Tony and McGee looked at each other, but Jenny's voice from behind them spoke up, saying, "You mean join the club, Ziva, not coin,"

"Ah well, same difference," Ziva fumed, and Jenny had to smile before saying,

"And what club would that be, Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony's smile froze on his face, and he stuttered, "Well, you know, we were just discussing, you know, the, uh, the lack of a case today,"

"Nice try. Agent McGee, would you like to give my question a shot?" Jenny said politely, the mirth obvious in her eyes.

"Well, we were just wondering, uh, why Gibbs looked so happy," McGee muttered, basically admitting defeat.

"Ah. Well, why don't you just go down to autopsy and find out?" Jenny suggested, and then walked back up to her office with a grin on her face.

"Thanks, McTattletale," Tony snapped, and Ziva smiled, saying,

"That's a good idea. Let's go down and visit Ducky,"

The three agents went to the elevator and took a ride down to Autopsy. They walked in just as Gibbs and Ducky embraced, a big smile on both of their faces. Confusion appeared on Ziva's, Tony's and McGee's faces, but neither Ducky nor Gibbs explained as Gibbs clapped Ducky on the shoulder and walked out, muttering to the three agents,

"We don't have a case. Stop following me."

Ducky looked at them, his eyebrow raised. Their million questions were obviously written on their faces, because Ducky shook his head and said, "Jethro will tell you when he's ready."

"Is it good or bad?" Tony asked hesitantly, his mind jumping to the worst: Gibbs was retiring again.

"Definitely good." Ducky replied, a smile growing on his face. "Now shoo, I'm not telling you,"

The three agents turned to go, but Ducky called after them, "But you might try Jenny's office, I believe that is where Jethro said he was going," That hurried them along, and it was almost a race to the elevator. Ducky chuckled as he watched the elevator doors shut; they were like little children vying to discover daddy's little secret. Or big one, in this case.

--

"…I appreciate that, Jen, you have no idea what that means to me," Tony heard Gibbs say quietly. He was squashed against the door, his ear glued to it, in the same position Ziva and McGee were in. Cynthia just rolled her eyes at them, and went back to her computer.

"Actually, Jethro, I think I do…" Jenny replied, and McGee whispered,

"What's 'that?"

"Shut up!" Tony and Ziva hissed together, and only caught the tail end of what Jenny said,

"…after you personally."

"I expect nothing less, Jen," Gibbs replied, and what he said after was too soft for them to hear, on account of Cynthia's phone ringing. The three agents glared at her, and she just raised her eyebrows to them as she answered.

Just as Cynthia started to speak, Jenny's door was yanked open, and Ziva, Tony and McGee all fell face first onto the carpet at Gibbs' feet. They all looked up at him in surprise, and Ziva was the first to her feet, followed by Tony, and then McGee, though he stumbled and caught himself on Tony's arm, dragging both of them back down to the ground.

Gibbs waited while the two klutzy agents got to their feet, and then glared at them before said quietly, "Stop. Following. Me." With that, he walked out, leaving the three to look at Jenny sheepishly.

"I'd do what he says," Jenny suggested, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"What is going on here, Jen?" Ziva asked flat-out, taking a few steps towards her.

"Something. You'll find out, Ziva, all of you will, just not now," Jenny said cryptically, and Ziva, recognizing defeat, turned and walked out, leaving Tony and McGee to scurry after her, not wanting to stay and face the director's wrath for eavesdropping on her conversation.

The trio trooped down to the bullpen, and didn't see Gibbs anywhere. Tony sat at his desk, while McGee and Ziva pulled their chairs up to his. "Forget what I said about Gibbs being happy," Tony muttered, glancing around to make sure Gibbs wasn't within hearing distance.

"I think he still is, just not towards us," Ziva announced, leaning on Tony's desk with her elbows.

"So, what could Gibbs want to talk to both Ducky and Jenny about?" McGee questioned, and Ziva said quickly,

"Leaving. Going back to Mexico. Something along those lines."

"Ducky said it wasn't, though," Tony interjected, and McGee corrected,

"Actually, Ducky said that it was a good thing, he didn't technically say…"

"I know, Probie, but Gibbs leaving isn't good." Tony shot back, and Ziva had to agree with him, saying,

"Perhaps it is a surprise party or something like that."

Tony thought about it, and then said, "You know, that could be possible. And, you know, my birthday's coming up soon," His mouth widened in a grin, but McGee and Ziva exchanged looks, and McGee said,

"Then why haven't Ziva and I been informed?"

"Because you two have big mouths." Tony quickly replied, standing up and his smile growing wider.

"Yes, I can see it now, balloons, streamers, Abby's touch of decorating of course, cake, ice cream, movie marathon…" His voice trailed off as he was lost in the world of DiNozzo.

Ziva and McGee rolled their eyes at Tony and discussed other possible reason why all three of them were being kept in the dark. After about an hour of discussion, Ziva and McGee both came to a way to figure out if they were the only ones left in the dark.

"Abby." They both said in unison, standing up and smacking Tony on the back of the head. He jumped, and as a reflex lunged out with both hands and smacked Ziva and McGee back. He was glared at for a long moment, and then the trio made it's way to Abby's elevator and down to her lab.

The doors opened and the three stepped out, literally bumping into Gibbs and Abby as they tried to board the elevator. "Hey my 3 musketeers!" Abby exclaimed, and Gibbs just looked at them, raising his eyebrow and saying,

"Getting off?"

They all shook their heads, and Abby shot them a confused look, but she got on, next to Gibbs, who glaring gaze swept all three of his agents. They pretended not to notice, and Ziva noticed Abby had her coat on. "Leaving already, Abby?" Ziva asked, and Abby smiled at her, saying,

"Nope, just going to lunch. It's past noon, surely you've noticed?" The shocked looks she got back from the three agents assured her that they didn't. "Well, me and Gibbs are going to lunch."

The look on Gibbs' face meant it wasn't an open invitation, but they were used to that. Gibbs always took Abby out to lunch if they didn't have a case open, that tradition had started even before Tony was at NCIS.

When the elevator arrived at the bullpen floor, Ziva, Tony and McGee got off. They turned and watched the elevator doors shut, with Abby waving at them. "Maybe that's when Gibbs is going to talk to Abby," Ziva mused, and McGee shrugged, saying,

"They've always gone to lunch, so who knows?"

"Yeah, even when Abby was with McHas-The-Hots-For-Abby," Tony added, and McGee glared at him. Tony put an innocent look on his face, and whipped out his phone, asking, "Who wants pizza?"

"DiNozzo's solution for everything," Ziva muttered as Tony called his favorite pizza place.

"Don't forget the movie marathon we're in for," McGee muttered back, and both of them shivered at the exact same time. Weren't they in for a treat?

--

End of the first chapter, one more to go! I was only going to write one chapter, but this got way too long, so I split it up! Wanna guess what Gibbs is hiding??? I'll bet you won't figure it out! (Of course, if I say that, someone's gonna get it right…oh well!) Hope you liked it, thanks for reading!!! :)


	2. Double Surprise

Second chapter, and possibly the last one, unless you'd want me to continue with the wedding. Hope you enjoyed the fluff in the last one; hope I didn't choke you with it! (Though if I didn't choke you last time, I totally will this time!) Just kidding. Enjoy! 

--

Ziva and McGee had sat through 3 movies, and when the credits rolled on the third one, Gibbs strode in and shut the TV off. "Aw, c'mon Gibbs! I've still got 2 more!" Tony complained, and Gibbs leveled his gaze at him. "Or not…" Tony said quickly, putting the DVDs away.

"Get your stuff and get outta here," Gibbs said, waving his hand in dismissal. "But I want you all in the parking lot in 15 minutes!" He called to their backs as they walked towards the elevators.

Ziva, Tony and McGee looked back at him in confusion. "Case, boss?" Tony questioned, hesitating for fear of the answer.

"Nope. We're all going to dinner," He said, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Abby's idea," Ziva mouthed to the other two, who grinned and McGee called back,

"Got it, boss," The three disappeared into the elevator, and Gibbs let his smile stretch across his whole face as he sat at his desk, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back. Soon a thoughtful look covered his face, followed by one of slight nervousness. Millions of "what ifs" crossed his mind, and each one made his lose his nerve.

Finally he stood up and felt his jacket pocket to make sure he still had the precious object that his whole future hung by. Now he just had to go collect the person who he hoped the object would belong to before the night was over.

--

Gibbs, Abby, Jenny and Ducky all walked over to Tony, Ziva, Palmer and McGee, who were all standing by Tony's car. "So where're we going, boss?" Tony questioned, and Gibbs replied,

"Some fancy Italian place."

Abby promptly hit him on the arm and said, "We're going to Poco Italia, off 15th street," While Tony nodded, Gibbs rubbed his arm and shot a hurt look at Abby, who raised her eyes and Jenny said,

"So, who's going with who?"

"Me, Ducky and Gibbs," Abby piped up, and Ziva said,

"Whoever would like to ride with me, they're welcome."

"I will," Palmer volunteered, and that left Tony and McGee with Jenny. Everyone headed towards their carpooled cars, and Tony muttered to Palmer,

"May God be with you, Jimmy."

McGee's comment was simply, "Buckle. It's life or death."

"Good luck, my boy," Ducky said to Palmer as he walked with Gibbs and Abby to Gibbs' car. Jenny didn't say a word, and neither did Gibbs, but the two of them shared a 'might have to find another assistant for Ducky' look.

--

By the time they had all gotten to the restaurant, it was getting closer and closer to sunset. Abby got out of the car when Gibbs parked at Poco Italia, and leaned against her door as she watched the sun sinking down. Ducky walked in to the restaurant to get their table, and Gibbs stood behind Abby, his hands on her shoulders as they watched the sun together.

A squeal of tires had them looking over their shoulder and they saw Ziva pull up with the smell of burning tires. She climbed out, and looked over at Jimmy, his face green as he shakily climbed out of the car. "Feeling all right there, Jimmy?" Abby called, a grin on her face.

"No. Remind me, never to, ride with Ziva, ever again," Jimmy said faintly, and then bent over a potted plant as he emptied his stomach into dirt. Ziva spared him a sympathetic look and then stood next to Gibbs and Abby as they waited for Tony, McGee and Jenny. Jenny pulled up without a squeal of tires, and Tony and McGee got out without green faces.

Abby linked arms with Tony and McGee, while Ziva walked next to Tony towards the restaurant. She glanced back at Gibbs, walking next to Jenny, and shot a smirk and waggled her eyebrows before skipping into the restaurant with McGee, Tony and Ziva. Jenny smiled and shook her head at Abby's antics, while Gibbs just rolled his eyes.

When they were all sitting in the table, the murmur of conversation was low, as they were all eating their food. One thought kept running through Gibbs' mind, how he didn't like doing stuff in front of a group of people, especially personal stuff. He steeled his mind throughout dinner, knowing that Abby would no doubt like his surprise.

When dessert arrived at the table, Gibbs saw Jenny and Ducky staring firmly at him. He nodded curtly and fought off a giddy smile. Slowly he stood up, and mostly everyone fell silent, except Ziva, Abby and Palmer. Gibbs cleared his throat, and Ziva fell silent, but Abby didn't hear him.

"Hey, Abbs," He called, and she stopped, looking at him. Everyone else was silent, and she got the hint. Palmer blushed, and Abby smiled sheepishly, saying,

"Whoops. My bad,"

"C'mere," Gibbs replied quietly, jerking his head in his own direction. Abby got to her feet and walked over to him carefully, trying out her new heels. Her right heel caught the carpet and as she tumbled towards the ground, Gibbs quickly reached out and grabbed her arms, pulling her upright and steadying her.

"Thanks," She murmured, trying to get her balance back. When she tried to withdraw her hands from Gibbs' hands, he tightened his grip, not letting go. A questioning look appeared on her face, and slowly Gibbs slid down to one knee.

Abby's eyes filled with shock instantly, knowing what the age-old gesture meant. Apparently so did everyone else, because the same shock covered their faces, except Jenny and Ducky, who smiled brightly.

Gibbs' hands, trembling slightly for once, pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it, a ring shining in the restaurant lights. It's was perfectly Abby's style, a black ring with a shining with diamond in the middle. Abby's eyes zeroed in on the engraving in the inside: it was the sign for I love you, the thumb, first finger and pinkie finger extended, the other 2 kept folded down. In front of it was her name, Abbs, and behind it was his name, Gibbs.

"Abby," He started to say, and then trailed off, thinking hard. "Well, I had this whole proposal planned out, but for the life of me I can't remember a single word of it." Abby laughed, seeing the nervousness on his face. "The past year has made me a better man, Abby, and it's all thanks to you. I love you, so much, and I hope you will do me the great honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?" He questioned softly, and barely anyone heard it. But Abby heard it, and that's all that mattered.

"Yes. A million times yes." Abby said, happy tears gleaming in her eyes as she pulled Gibbs to his feet and threw her arms around his neck. He brought her left hand back and slid the ring on her finger, softly kissing the ring and then their lips crashed together. Gibbs smiled and picked Abby up, swinging her around once before setting her back down. "I love you too," Abby whispered in his ear, and he grinned wider than anyone had ever seen him.

After all the congratulations, the team started walking back to the parking lot. Gibbs and Abby intertwined their hands, and were talking in murmurs back and forth the whole walk. When they got to the cars, Abby turned to face them all and said, "I have a few requests," She went over to Ducky and said, "Ducky, will you walk me down the aisle?"

Ducky was stunned into silence for a moment, and then smiled, replying, "I would be honored, my dear." Abby hugged him enthusiastically while she went over to Jenny and Ziva, asking Ziva to be her maid of honor and Jenny to be her bridesmaid. Gibbs pulled Tony to the side and said quietly,

"Tony, how about being my best man?"

"Me? What, what about Ducky?" Tony spluttered in shock and Gibbs smiled, saying,

"He's walking Abby down the aisle. And you've always got my six, Tony, there's no one I'd like to be my best man besides you."

"Of, of course boss, I'd be glad to," Tony said, obviously still in shock. Gibbs clapped him on the shoulder and went over to ask McGee to be his usher. Abby and Gibbs had another bridesmaid and usher in mind: Abby's brother's best friend, Danny Amana as the usher, and Abby's friend, who worked at the FBI forensics lab, Kaytlin Mirada as the bridesmaid.

Abby went up to Palmer, and said enthusiastically, "My niece Lee is going to be the flower-girl, and I was hoping you would help her down the aisle, because she's only three. Kind of like the chivalry kind of ring-bearer," Palmer liked the sound of that, and nodded his head in consent.

That night, they all went their separate ways (almost) extremely happy. Ziva and Tony left together, and Gibbs and Abby left together.

Abby lay awake in sleeping Gibbs' arms, her brain whirling with thoughts of her wedding, a wedding to Gibbs. Her hand twisted the ring resting on her ring finger, and she sighed in happiness. She had been happy before, but nothing could top the feeling she had right now.

In his sleep, Gibbs turned on his side and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close so her back was against his chest. She snuggled into his warmth and slowly fell asleep, her dreams filled with herself in a vision of white, walking down the aisle towards Gibbs' smiling face.

--

End of another chapter! Now that I basically described the whole wedding party, I decided that I have to write more chapters about the wedding and stuff that happens before. Unless it would be better as a two-shot, I don't know. Let me know what you'd prefer, please! Thanks so much for reading, and adios! (possibly for now!)


	3. Getting Started

Okay, so one big change in the wedding line-up, I realized that having Abby's brother's best friend in the wedding did NOT make sense, why not Abby's brother, right? So, instead of Danny Amana as the other usher, it's going to be Mark Sciuto! Sorry about that, I have no clue what I was thinking! This chapter is more fluff, like planning the wedding details, and inviting people, and lots of Gibbs/Abby! I was thinking about having something suspenseful to stop the fluff, but I was like 'we need more fluff'! So here it is! Enjoy!

The shrill cry of bats jerked Gibbs out of his restful sleep, and he sat bolt upright, his eyes wide and alert as he almost went for his gun. Then he realized it was Abby's ring on her cell phone.

Abby was dying of laughter next to him, choking out, "Bats don't live in the rafters here, Gibbs, not yet,"

"Oh, can it," Gibbs muttered, sinking back down to the bed and grabbing Abby, pulling her back against his chest.

"I gotta answer it, that's Jenny's bat call," Abby said with a giggle, struggling against Gibbs' strong embrace. He reluctantly let go, and Abby snatched her phone up, putting it to her ear and saying,

"Hey Director."

"Please, Abby, it's Jenny, and are you free for lunch?"

"Sure! Where and when?"

"Pandora's, and as soon as you can get here."

"Um, I just got up and I gotta grab a shower, so maybe a half hour, forty five minutes?" Abby hedged, and Jenny laughed.

"It's almost noon, Abby! But no problem, Ziva, Kaytlin and I will be discussing the wedding details so all you have to do is pick which one you like."

"Oh dear," Abby muttered, and Jenny laughed. "Well, I'll be there soon. Have fun!" Abby chirped, and then snapped her phone shut. She snuggled back into Gibbs' arms and said, "Gah. Wedding details. It kinda scares me, because if I don't get it right, I'm going to remember it for the rest of my life." Abby shivered, and Gibbs kissed her temple.

"There's always Vegas," He reminded her, and Abby scoffed,

"Do I look like the type to run away to Vegas and get married?" When Gibbs hesitated, she added with a sly grin, "I go to Maine." Gibbs laughed, and replied,

"Well, no matter what you pick I'll love it,"

"That's only because you're a guy, you don't have an opinion in these matters."

"Guilty as charged." Gibbs admitted, and then added, "But I'm pleading the fifth."

"Who's your lawyer gonna be? That 'ambulance chaser'?" Abby teased, and Gibbs groaned.

"Not her. Please not Ginger."

Abby laughed, and then rolled out of bed. "I really have to get a quick shower, otherwise I'll be hunted down by the others."

When Gibbs got up to follow her as quietly as he could, Abby called from the bathroom, "I said quick, Gibbs, go make breakfast."

Instead, Gibbs ran to the bathroom and elbowed his way in, and Abby let out a squeal as he tossed her into the shower, pajamas and all.

Abby finally arrived at Pandora's, her hair up in pigtails, but a little bit wet. She saw Jenny, Ziva and Kaytlin pouring over bridal magazines with Sharpies in hand. Excitement began to build and she quickly walked over to their table, sitting next to Kaytlin and saying, "Scoot over."

Kaytlin did, and Abby said, "So fill me in. What've you got so far?"

While Jenny, Ziva and Kaytlin went over their ideas for the wedding, Gibbs was drinking his coffee, sitting at his table, and reading the newspaper. Figuring his father was doing the same, he decided to pick up the phone and tell him the news.

"Hello?" Jackson's voice came through the line.

"Hey Dad." Gibbs said, and Jack said,

"Leroy! How's it going up there?"

"Not bad, not bad. How's the store?"

"Trucking along. How're things with Miss Abby?" Jackson asked, his voice hopeful, obviously wishing Abby was there. He had asked Gibbs a few months ago if he was dating Abby, and Gibbs couldn't lie to him. Abby was happy that Jack knew, and that was a big relief to Gibbs. Their relationship had been secret not only for the job implications, but for their own personal reasons. They wanted to keep what they did on their personal time between themselves.

"Great. Really great," Gibbs said with a grin, and then said, "We're getting married."

A stunned silence greeted him, followed by clapping. "It's about damn time, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. That is one amazing young woman, and she loves you." Jack said proudly, and Gibbs smiled, chuckling,

"I love her, Dad. I, I don't know when the wedding's going to be, but I'm sure I'll find out when Abby gets back from her planning party." He almost shuddered at the words 'planning party'.

Jack laughed, saying, "Call me when you find out, I'll fly up a few weeks before to help out."

"You just want to see Abby again," Gibbs accused, and Jack had to laugh. The tinkle of the store bell came faintly to Gibbs in the background, and Gibbs quickly said, "I'll let you go, Dad, go tend to your shop."

"All right, Leroy. Tell Abby to call me."

"I will, Dad. Bye."

"Bye, Leroy." Gibbs hung and leaned back with a grin. He felt his eyelids drooping, so he made his way over to the couch and laid back, flipping the TV on to a baseball game. Slowly he drifted off, his dreams filled with only one, beautiful, happy Goth woman. Abby Sciuto, soon to be Abby Gibbs. That thought made him extremely content.

More than a few hours later, Abby slipped through the front door, toting a bag filled with articles from the magazines, with their choices circled on them. Gently she dropped it onto the floor and then heard slight snoring coming from the living room, and she heard a sports report going on in the background.

Abby crept into the living room, seeing Gibbs snoring on the couch. Smelling an opportunity, Abby grabbed her camera and turned the flash off, taking a few pictures. With a grin she turned the flash back on, and quickly snapped a picture.

Gibbs' eyes snapped open, and when he saw Abby with her camera, he got to his feet and growled, "Did you just take a picture of me?"

"Maaaaybe," Abby said, showing him the picture. He went to snatch the camera, but Abby was too quick and darted out of the room. Gibbs dashed after her, and she led him all around the house, until she finally disappeared down the basement, and Gibbs caught her against the boat.

Giggling and slightly out of breath Abby showed him the pictures, and he rolled his eyes, grabbing the camera and gently tossing it into the corner. It landed on some old pieces of sandpaper, perfectly safe.

"So how did the party go?" Gibbs asked, nuzzling Abby's neck. She smiled and slipped her fingers into the belt loops on his jeans.

"Great. I've got some stuff to show you." She sighed as his lips moved up her neck to her jaw line.

"Oh, fun. You gotta call Jack, I told him about the wedding and told him you'd call him when you figured out when the wedding is. He wants to come early."

"Great!" Abby said happily, and Gibbs softly kissed her lips. She entwined her fingers in his hair and kissed him back fiercely, and Gibbs slowly pressed her against the boat, as he broke the kiss and murmured,

"We can always check the stuff out later,"

"Oh yeah. We've got time." Abby mumbled as Gibbs crushed his lips to Abby's.

Well, I hope I didn't choke you from the fluff yet! I reread this, and it just makes me smile, and I hope it made you smile too! Next chapter will probably have more wedding details, and inviting other people, like Fornell, Franks, and Abby's brother and niece of course! Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you liked it! Adios for now!


	4. Phone Calls

**Chapter 4 is up! Like I said, this chapter is more inviting people, and more planning the wedding, and more Gibbs/Abby fluff! Enjoy!**

**PS: I found out Abby's brother's name is Luka, so instead of Mark it's not Luka Sciuto, married to Jessica Sciuto with Lee Sciuto as Abby's niece.  
**

"You know, we really need to pick a date, Gibbs," Abby called from the kitchen, where she was making dinner.

"Well, when would you like the wedding to be, Abby?" He countered, sitting at the table with his coffee, watching her cook.

Abby shot him a look over her shoulder, and then turned back to the stove, saying, "Um, maybe sometime in December? January? Which one would you prefer?"

"December sounds good. What about a date?" Gibbs replied, picking up the latest book he was reading.

She blew out a breath, and turned around, tilting her head to the side and saying, "The 4th? It's a Saturday, I'm pretty sure,"

"Perfect." Gibbs agreed, looking up at her with his glasses on. She grinned at him, holding a plate of pancakes.

"Dinner is served," She announced, and Gibbs gave her a weird look. "What?"

"Pancakes for breakfast?"

"You've never had breakfast for dinner before?" Abby said in surprise, and Gibbs shook his head. "You don't know what you've been missing. I'll get the syrup," She turned back to the cupboards and pulled her phone out.

"Who're you calling?" Gibbs inquired as he pulled a few pancakes onto his plate.

"Your dad," Abby replied, and then put the phone to her ear, sitting down, putting the syrup in front of Gibbs' plate and leaning back. When Jackson answered, she piped, "Hey Jack!"

"Well, hello there Abby!" Jack replied, and Abby grinned.

"Me and Gibbs picked a date,"

"You're gonna have to start calling him Jethro, Abby," Jack admonished, and Abby shrugged, replying,

"Working on it, Jack. Until then, the wedding's going to be in a few months, on December 4th,"

"All righty, then I'll be coming up around November 19th or 20th, okay?"

"Sounds great, Jack. I gotta go; gotta call my brother and tons more people."

"Well, all right, but promise me, call me later," He said sternly, and Abby laughed.

"Yes sir, I promise." Abby replied, and then hung up. Gibbs watched as she dialed another number and put the phone back to her ear. When someone picked up, Abby said happily,

"Hey Luka!"

"Abby!" Luka exclaimed, and then said, "How's everything up in our nation's capital?"

"Pretty good, pretty good, how's Jessica and my little girl?"

"Jess is fine, she says hello, and Lee misses her Aunt Abby,"

"Aw, I miss that little one too. So I've got a surprise for you,"

"What now?" Luka said hesitantly, and Abby laughed.

"I'm getting married!" She exclaimed, and Luka said enthusiastically,

"That's fantastic, Abby! It's Gibbs, isn't it?"

"Of course," She said, forking some pancakes into her mouth.

"Have the two of you set a date yet?"

"December 4th," Abby informed him, and Luka replied,

"Well we'll definitely be there." After a little more conversation, Abby and Luka said goodbye and hung up.

"How're the pancakes?" Abby asked Gibbs, and he smiled at her.

"Really good."

"So, am I calling Mike Franks or are you?"

"Oh, why don't you do it? He'll get a kick out of that,"

Abby dialed Mike's number and eventually she got a hold of him. "Yeah, whaddya want?" Mike barked, and Abby said sweetly,

"Hi Mike!"

"Well, hey there Abby, how's life with that ornery bastard?"

"Pretty good, Mike, considering he proposed to me," She said with a big smile. There was a bang and the smile slid off Abby's face. "Mike? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, I just dropped the damn phone,"

"Why'd you do that?" She asked in surprise, and he chuckled.

"Can't believe Probie finally got a move on. He treating you okay?"

"Yes, he is,"

"Good, 'cause if he ain't, tell him I'm gonna kick his ass,"

"I'll tell him," Abby said with a grin, looking over at Gibbs. He was watching her with the question written on his face as she told him when the wedding was and promised him, Amira and Layla an invitation.

When she hung up, Gibbs asked, "Tell me what?"

"That if you don't treat me okay, he's gonna kick your ass. His words, not mine," Abby said as she cleared the table. He brought the plates to her and leaned over, kissing her softly.

"I'd deserve it,"

She dumped the plates into the dishwasher and turned it on, wiping her hands clean. "How about a movie?" Abby asked, and Gibbs nodded. "While we look at my magazines…" She said cunningly, and Gibbs groaned. "It'll be fun!" She exclaimed, dragging him into the living room.

A few weeks later, Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Ducky and Palmer were going for the fitting of their suits while Abby went to start the hunt for her dress, and for the bridesmaid dresses for Kaytlin, Ziva and Jenny. They also had Lee's dress size in order to pick out her flower girl dress.

It took a few more weeks, but eventually Abby found the perfect dress. She made sure it was top secret and wouldn't let anyone see her in it besides Kaytlin, Ziva and Jenny. They had started placing their reservations at the church and at the restaurant where the reception would be held, and Abby and Gibbs had to seriously start thinking about decorations.

"Can't we just hire a wedding planner?" Gibbs complained one day as he went down to Abby's lab to take her home after work.

"This is more fun," Abby pouted, and Gibbs sighed, giving in.

"All right, fine. What do we have to decide on first?"

"The two wedding colors," Abby said excitedly, dragging him back to her office where she had a bunch of colors taped to the wall. "I've been moving them, trying to find the two perfect colors," She said, contemplating the wall.

"Well, what's your favorite color?"

"Besides black? Um…lavender…" Abby said, looking around the wall. Gibbs reached out and plucked the one he thought was lavender off the wall, and Abby stifled a laugh. "That's grape, not lavender," She said, reaching out and picking the one that was actually lavender out and handing it to him.

"Well hell," He said, taking the color. Gibbs scoured the wall and grabbed another color, holding it up for Abby to see. "How about these two?"

Abby looked at them both and exclaimed, "That's perfect! Lavender and chestnut, you're a genius Gibbs!" She kissed him enthusiastically and he smiled, taking the colors from her hand and setting them on her desk as he wrapped his arms around her.

Abby's back hit the wall and she kissed him back. After a few minutes, a voice was calling for them and Gibbs ignored the voice. The door to Abby's office slid open and Tony's shocked voice said, "Oh, uh, sorry, I'll just, uh, go," Gibbs pulled away from Abby and glanced at his senior field agent with a look that was angry enough to kill.

"There had better be a good reason for being down here, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled, and Tony looked flustered, glancing around and looking everywhere except at Gibbs and Abby.

"There was a dead Navy guy found right outside the Navy Yard, Jenny wants us at the crime scene. Sorry, Boss,"

Gibbs sighed, looking back at Abby with an apologetic expression. "It's okay, Jethro, go,"

"Since when do you call him Jethro?" Tony asked in confusion, and then fell silent as Gibbs leveled another glare at him.

"Sometimes it slips out," Abby said, smiling at Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, take Ziva and McGee and go to the crime scene, I'll be there soon," Gibbs ordered, and DiNozzo was glad to turn tail and run. "It just slips out, huh?" Gibbs said with a wry grin, turning back to Abby.

"Whenever we're not in a work mentality it slips out," She said with a smile, giving him one last memorable kiss before pushing him away. He smiled at her before walking away and grabbing his coat.

"I can't believe we got my wedding planned in about five months," Abby said with incredulity as they sat in the car, waiting for Jack's plane to come in. Gibbs took her hand and smiled, saying,

"Well, when you've got Ziva, Jenny and Kaytlin helping you, it's not that surprising,"

"Yeah, I suppose," Abby said, scouring the crowds for her future father-in-law.

"We're getting married in a month," Gibbs said with a smile on his face, and Abby glanced over at him.

"Cold feet Agent Gibbs?"

"Toasty warm, Abigail Sciuto," He teased, leaning over and kissing her. "You?"

"Nah, I'm ready to become Abby Gibbs," She said, smiling at the thought. Gibbs nodded with a grin and then a knock came at the window. Abby jerked her head around to see Jackson Gibbs standing there with a grin on his face.

"Dad!" Gibbs exclaimed, getting out of the car. "Where's your luggage?" He asked, and Jack pointed to the pile on the sidewalk. Abby got out of the car as Gibbs went to grab the suitcases.

"Jack!" Abby exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"Sorry to interrupt," He said with a wry smile, and Abby shook her head.

"Not a problem,"

"So I hear all I have to do is make sure you two make it down the aisle," Jack joked as he climbed into the car.

"No worries, Jack," Abby said as she sent him a winning smile.

**More Gibbs and Abby fluff, and this time I mixed in Tony interrupting them and then Jack. So the Gibbs/Abby wedding approaches! The next chapter will have Mike and his family showing up, along with Abby's family. What happens next? Who knows!**

**Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Apologies Are Needed

**Chapter 5 is here! I know, I haven't updated in forever, but with school and tests and ACT and everything, my life has been serious chaos. Now that it's summer, I've had much more time to write, and I'm planning on updating regularly, pinkie promise!**

**Enjoy!**

On the ride home, Abby turned back to face Jack and questioned, "I thought you weren't coming in until late November, what changed?"

"I just wanted to see my son and future daughter-in-law," Jack replied with a smile, and Abby beamed at him before turning back around to face the front.

"You just want to spend more time with Abby," Gibbs accused with a smile, glancing in the rearview mirror at his father.

"Well, there is that. Hey, when is that Mike Franks coming in with his girls?"

"Not for a few weeks, but he promised he'd be here for Thanksgiving," Abby said, and smiled. "I'm making a turkey!"

"You're making a turkey?" Jack and Gibbs both said at the same time, and Abby shot them both a look.

"I'm perfectly capable of cooking Thanksgiving dinner, thank you very much,"

"But…doesn't Ducky always cook a turkey?"

"We're going to do Thanksgiving cooking together this year, but he promised he'd show me how to make a turkey. I want to learn so I can do it by myself next year," Abby said with a smile, and she slowly deflated as Gibbs parked on his driveway and turned to look at her for a long moment.

"Abbs, just because we're getting married doesn't mean I expect you to become the wife that cleans house, cooks a perfect meal every time, all that stuff," He said slowly, and Abby's mouth dropped open.

"What on earth are you talking about?" She exclaimed, and Jack shook his head at his son and quickly got out of the car, heading inside the house.

"I thought maybe you got it into your head that that's what all wives do, you know…"

"No, I most certainly do not know. Has it ever struck you that maybe I wanted to learn just because? Maybe I wanted to learn because it sounds fun? Have you ever thought about that?" Abby asked heatedly, and then got out of the car and slammed the door.

"…well hell…" Gibbs muttered, and got out of the car as well and shut the door. He almost banged his head against the car before heading inside. He could hear Abby stomping up the stairs and then slamming the door to their shared bedroom. Clearly he wasn't wanted in there at the moment.

"You do realize you made a big mistake, right?" Jack asked from the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee.

"Yeah," Gibbs muttered, rubbing the back of his head. He went to duck into the kitchen for his own cup, but Jack shook his head.

"No coffee and no basement for you until you go apologize. That was all you, Leroy, she's not the blame for that little spat,"

Gibbs looked at his father for a long moment and then realized that he was serious. With a sigh he headed up the stairs and stood outside the bedroom door, trying to find something to say that would explain what his thought process was.

"I can hear you thinking," Abby said as she yanked the door open. He looked at her and saw the red rims around her eyes, and he hated himself for being the reason they were there.

"Let me just explain," He said desperately, and Abby raised one eyebrow. "We watched that movie on the TV, and that woman was so obsessed with being the perfect wife, it reminded me of that case we had, when Kate was alive, and I started thinking about it. I didn't want you thinking I expected that of you. That's why I made that jump when you started talking about cooking Thanksgiving by yourself next year, and I…"

"I just said I wanted to cook the turkey. Me and Ducky were going to make everything else, but I wanted to try the turkey by myself, just to try something new," Abby interjected quietly, and Gibbs stared at her.

"So that whole argument was pointless. I should've just shut my mouth."

"Pretty much," She said coolly, and Gibbs dropped his head.

"I'm sorry, Abby. I know I never apologize, but something I've learned, being with you,"

"What's that?"

"That to make a relationship work, apologies are needed. By both sides." He said quietly, and felt her hand on his face. He raised his head up and she kissed him softly.

"Apology accepted. Now if your father wasn't here, we'd probably be having wild make-up sex," She commented, stepping out of the bedroom and patting his face before descending down the stairs. He stared after her for a long moment and then muttered,

"You're gonna pay for that one," As he followed her downstairs.

"He apologize to you?" Jack questioned Abby, and she nodded, smiling back at her fiancé. "Then you can have your coffee, Leroy," Jack said, stepping away from the kitchen. Abby tried to stifle a grin but she couldn't contain herself as she flopped down on the couch laughing.

Gibbs glanced at Abby lying on the couch and then at the door that led to his basement, and then back to Abby. With a smile growing on his face he walked over to the couch and gently lifted Abby's head up, sitting down and then putting her head back down on his lap.

"What are we watching?" He asked, sipping his coffee.

"Dancing With The Stars," Abby said with a smile, and Gibbs nodded as he absent-mindedly stroked the hair out of Abby's face. Jack watched this scene with a big smile on his face; he'd never seen his son willingly forgo his basement time for a woman.

Clearly Abby was more important in his life, and Jack appreciated that. His son needed a woman like that in his life, permanently.

Gibbs woke the next morning and rolled over, only to find the bed empty and cold. He got up and blinked a few times before seeing a note written in Abby's spiky handwriting. Gibbs picked it up and read,

'Jethro, I went in early for a wedding planning party with Jenny and Ziva. Palmer's gonna help too. I figured I'd let you sleep. Breakfast is in the oven, make sure you eat it, and the coffee's on. You're welcome :) Oh and don't wake your dad up, he was still sleeping when I left. Love, Abby. PS: come find me later for your good morning hug!'

He smiled to himself as he got ready to head to NCIS. When he walked downstairs, he found his father sitting at the kitchen table, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Abby makes good coffee," Jack commented as Gibbs grabbed his own mug and then looked in the oven. He smiled when he saw two plates with eggs, bacon and toast on them.

"Breakfast," Gibbs announced as he grabbed the two plates and put them on the table.

"Wow. Abby's quite the morning person isn't she?"

"Only if she's got motivation or caffeine," Gibbs said with a soft smile, and he sat down, taking the newspaper that Jack had already read and putting his glasses on to read it.

A little while later, Gibbs got in his car to head to NCIS. When he pulled up and stepped into the building, he felt the foundation shake and alarms began to go off.

"What the hell just happened?" Gibbs demanded of a guard standing by him as he got off the phone.

"Bomb exploded in the garage with the Director down there," He said hurriedly before running off. Gibbs' face drained of all color as he thought of Abby's note.

'…wedding planning party with Jenny and Ziva…'

He dashed down the stairs as the bomb squad was sweeping for more explosives. One of the bomb squad members detained him for a few moments, saying, "Sir, you can't go past until we've swept the area completely…"

Gibbs glared at him and snapped, "I am Special Agent Gibbs, and my fiancée is down here. Let me through now!"

With a helpless look the bomb squad member stepped aside and Gibbs all but ran past him, bellowing, "Abby!" He looked around frantically, not seeing his Gothic beauty anywhere.

He saw Jenny and Ziva being checked out by Ducky, and he jogged over to them. "Jethro, how did you get down here?" Ducky said in surprise, and Jenny shook her head.

"How do you think, Ducky? Intimidation,"

Gibbs ignored all of this and asked Ziva, concern written all over his face and the panic palpable in his voice. "Where's Abby?"

**I know, I know, this story is supposed to be bursting with fluff, but I thought I'd add a little drama with the little fight and then the cliff-hanger at the end. Was Abby injured? I can assure you she's not dead, since this is a relatively happy story, but she might be hurt. You'll find out soon since I'm halfway done with the next chapter already! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you like the story so far!**


	6. Giving Thanks

**Chapter 6 has been posted! Now there will be the resolution of the cliff-hanger, with whether Abby is injured or not in the bomb blast. And then we'll go back to the part of the story that's bursting with fluff.**

**Enjoy!**

"She's fine, she's over there, sifting through the wreckage for the wedding magazines," Ziva assured him hastily and he whipped around to see his girl standing up, holding the pieces of one of her magazines. Gibbs leapt over to her and wrapped his arms around her sooty frame. She clung to him, trembling, and murmured,

"I didn't imagine your good morning hug going quite like this,"

He just held her for a while and then murmured, "Are you okay, Abbs?"

"Yeah, just tired, sore and sooty," She said, and he drew back to look at her. He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes for one second before softly kissing her.

"No PDA at the office," She said quietly, quoting one of his rules right back at him.

"I think very nearly losing my reason to live qualifies as an exception," He said with a half-smile. She burrowed back into his arms and he stroked her hair for a long moment. Eventually they walked back over to where Jenny was still sitting.

"Are you all right Abby?" Jenny asked, and Abby nodded.

"I'm taking Abby home for the rest of the day," Gibbs told her, and Jenny nodded.

"Go on. I tried to send Ziva home, but she wasn't having any of it. I'm going home myself in a few minutes,"

Gibbs kept his arm around Abby until they got to the car, and as soon as she buckled her seat belt, her head fell against the headrest and she was fast asleep. When they got home, Gibbs gently carried her inside and put her down on the bed before heading into the bathroom and drawing her a hot bath. He added some bath salts to the water for her sore muscles.

He gently woke Abby up and she slid gratefully into the water. Gibbs pulled a chair up and gave her a back massage until she was all but dozing.

"I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you," He admitted quietly as he put her in bed.

"But you didn't," She mumbled, and held her arms out. He didn't hesitate to lay down beside her and wrap her in his arms. There he stayed until dinner, when Jack ordered Italian.

Gibbs was downstairs setting the table when Abby wrapped her arms around him from behind, sighing, "I love you,"

"Love you too," He said quietly, and then they all sat down to eat.

The next few days flew by, and then it was time for Thanksgiving. Abby went over to Ducky's house to help him prepare the turkey, while Gibbs and the rest of the team had a murder to investigate. Jack even came over to Ducky's to help them prepare the meal, as did Palmer

Finally 4 o'clock rolled around, and Abby finished setting the table with a flourish. "There. It's perfect," She declared, and felt arms snake around her waist.

"So are you," Gibbs' voice murmured in her ear, and she turned around in his arms to throw her own arms around his neck.

"You're here!" She cried out with a grin, and he chuckled as he hugged her tightly.

"What, you doubted me?"

"Well I thought with that case, it might be awhile before you got here,"

"Nope," He said, and she pressed her lips to his for a long moment, and then broke the kiss, saying,

"Is everyone else here?"

"Yes," Gibbs said, tunneling his hands through her hair and kissing her again.

Abby broke the kiss again with a smile, stepping back and saying, "I'd better go give them a hug and wish them happy Thanksgiving,"

"Probably," Gibbs agreed, and reached out and hooked her by her waist, pulling her back in for one more kiss before she danced away and headed to give Tony, Ziva, McGee and Jenny a hug.

Eventually they all settled down at the table, and then they went around the table and everyone said something that they were thankful for. They all had to keep their heads bowed while they talked, so they couldn't look at each other. If they were thankful for the people around them, they had to talk about them as if they weren't there. Ducky explained that had been the tradition in his family, and they all wanted to make it their tradition.

When it was Abby's turn, she said, "I'm thankful for my brother, sister-in-law and my little niece, and for my family here, and for the love of my life, my silver haired fox AKA my fiancé,"

When it was Gibbs' turn, he took a deep breath and said, "I've been thankful for a lot of things, but I've never been more thankful for my fiancée, for giving me the love I've been searching for, that has saved me countless times. For allowing me to love her, and accepting my love in return. Just for…everything,"

Abby couldn't help it, she looked up with shining eyes at Gibbs and found him looking back at her, nothing but love shining in his own eyes. She smiled at him and lifted one of her hands, signing 'I love you' to him, a sign which he returned.

Everyone finished with what they're thankful for, and then Gibbs stood up to carve the turkey. After they all had stuffed themselves full of Thanksgiving dinner, Ducky brought out the dessert. Of course, everyone found room for that.

Not long after Thanksgiving, Gibbs was driving to the airport to pick up Mike Franks, Layla and Amira with Abby, who was going to a different gate to meet Luka, Jessica and Lee.

When Mike came through the gate with Amira and Layla with him, Gibbs smiled. He swung Amira into his arms and hugged Layla before shaking hands with Mike. "Congrats, Probie," Mike said sincerely, and Gibbs grinned.

"Thanks, Mike,"

They walked back to the car while Abby was running towards Luka. She jumped in his arms and he held her tightly, swinging her around.

"Hey little brother," She said affectionately when he put her down, and he grinned.

"Hey big sister,"

"Aunt Abby!" Lee hollered as she ran towards her.

"Lee Lee!" Abby exclaimed, leaning down and swooping the little 3 year old into her arms, holding her tightly and kissing the top of her head.

"Congratulations, Abby," Jessica said warmly, wrapping Abby in a hug as she let Lee down on the ground.

"Thanks, Jess. It's really good to see you," She said with a smile, and then hooked arms with Jessica and held onto Luka's hand as they walked through the airport, and Luka had Lee in his other arm.

They walked to the car and Abby saw Gibbs standing there with Mike, Layla and Amira. Introductions were made, and Mike gave Abby a big hug, telling her congratulations.

Eventually they all got into the car and Luka, Jessica and Lee had booked a hotel room so Gibbs dropped them off there. Abby got out of the car and promised she'd call Luka and they would do lunch the following day.

Mike, Layla and Amira were staying in Gibbs' other guest bedroom so they came with Gibbs and Abby back to the house. Jackson greeted all of them, and then Amira and Layla went to bed. Mike decided he was going to bunk on the couch, though Layla had told him that all three of them could share the bed.

In the morning, Abby's phone rang with a text message while Gibbs was in the shower. She read it and it was from Jenny, asking her to come to the lab immediately for an hour or so, triple overtime. Abby quickly got ready and headed downstairs with her purse and keys in hand.

"Tell Jethro I had to head to the lab for about an hour, Jenny needs me to do something for her,"

"All right, I'll tell him," Jack said, sitting at the table, drinking his coffee.

Abby walked into her lab a short while later, and she called out, "Hello?" as she flipped her babies on.

"Hey Abby," A familiar voice said, and she slowly turned around to see Mikel Mawher standing there.

"What are you doing here Mikel?" Abby asked as she slowly started backing away.

"I had to see you! You're making a huge mistake!"

"By doing what?"

"By marrying that old Marine guy,"

Abby's hands found a beaker and she lobbed it at Mikel as she ran for the door. He grabbed her from behind and pulled her away, slamming the door shut and locking it. "Where's Jenny?" Abby demanded, trying to pull his hands off of her.

"Come on, Abby, you don't give me enough credit. She's somewhere else, I sent that text,"

Abby's heart sank as she realized she had fallen head first into a trap. And worst of all, Gibbs wasn't going to worry about her, wasn't going to come rushing in to save her. Mikel had made sure of that by sending the message from Jenny's phone number. She was going to have to do all in her power to save herself.

**Oh dear, another cliff-hanger! I enjoy writing those, though I'm sure you don't enjoy reading them! The next chapter will have what happens to Abby, and whether or not Gibbs comes in time to save her, or if he even comes at all. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this story so far!**


	7. Falling Apart

**Chapter 7 has been posted! And now there will be a resolution of the cliff-hanger, with Abby being in danger from Mikel. Will Gibbs have his sixth sense at work and come and save her? Or will Mikel end up kidnapping Abby from NCIS? It'll fall either way, I'll tell you that much.**

**Enjoy!**

"Why?" She asked simply, finally succeeding in pulling his hands off of her.

"Because I love you, Abby, and because you know you love me, not that old man you're marrying," Mikel said in disgust, and Abby threw her hands up.

"Mikel, I'm marrying him because I love him, otherwise I wouldn't be marrying him,"

"No you don't!" Mikel screamed, lashing out and smacking Abby hard across the face. She stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground, landing on her side and crying out,

"Ouch!"

"Abby, are you okay?" Mikel asked in concern, stepping forward and offering a hand to help Abby up.

"Get away from me, I don't need your help," Abby hissed and gingerly pulled herself back to a standing position.

"I only wanted to help," Mikel said in an injured voice, and Abby snapped, holding her face,

"Yeah, because you love me, I got it the first time you said it. Well, here's a news flash for you, Mikel: I don't love you! Get it through your thick skull!"

"NO!" Mikel bellowed, balling his hands into fists as his side.

Meanwhile, Gibbs again awoke alone and this time didn't find a note. He hurried downstairs and before he could run outside to see if Abby's car was in the driveway, Jack called,

"She went to the lab for an hour or so, Jenny texted her and told her it was urgent, she said she'd be back soon and not to worry," 

"Oh she did, did she?" Gibbs murmured, heading back upstairs to shower and get dressed. When he came downstairs, Jack glanced at the clock.

"Abby should be coming back pretty soon, it's nearly been an hour,"

"Something doesn't feel right," Gibbs muttered to himself, staring at the clock.

"Well, if something doesn't feel right to you, call the girl," Mike said, shaking his head at Gibbs as he walked to get a cup of coffee. Gibbs nodded and pulled his phone out, dialing Abby's number. When she didn't answer, his feeling of something being wrong intensified.

Next he dialed Jenny, who answered sleepily, "Shepard,"

"Jen, did you text Abby and tell her to come into the lab for an hour because it was urgent?"

"Uh, no…" Jenny said slowly, and Gibbs' eyes widened. He immediately hung up and grabbed the keys to his car and his badge and gun.

As he slid into the driver's seat, Mike slid into the passenger seat and Jack climbed in the back. "What the hell are you two doing?" Gibbs asked, and Mike said shortly,

"You do not have time to argue. Drive, Probie, drive!"

Gibbs floored it and sped towards NCIS, his brain whirring with terrible thoughts about what had happened to Abby in the hour that had already passed. And then his mind turned to who could be behind this. She had pissed off a few people in her career, and had a few stalkers, but he couldn't think of anyone smart enough to hack the Director of NCIS's number…

He squealed up next to the doors and the three men took the stairs down to Abby's lab.

As they were on their way, Abby was trying to fight Mikel off. "Why can't you just accept that it's over between us? Did you hear me! It's over!"

"No it's not!" Mikel screamed, and then they both heard footsteps running towards her lab. Mikel whipped out a knife and grabbed Abby, shoving the knife against her pulse point.

Gibbs and Franks burst in with their guns up, and Gibbs looked absolutely terrified at the scene in front of him, though only in his eyes. Mikel was holding a squirming Abby in his arms, with a knife pressed against her throat so hard she was already bleeding.

Abby's eyes locked with Gibbs', and they just stared at each other. Mikel was screaming, "Abby is mine, Special Agent Gibbs, so you can take your ring here and just go away and leave us alone!"

Mikel ripped the ring off of Abby's finger as she cried out and he threw it at Gibbs. "Mikel you bastard!" Abby yelled, and Mikel pressed the knife in deeper in her throat.

"Let her go, Mawher," Gibbs demanded, and Mikel shook his head.

"No! She's mine! She loves me, not you. You're old and a Marine, but I'm totally her type, I'm perfect for her,"

"You left out the part about you being completely psycho," Abby managed to say, and Gibbs shook his head violently at her as Mikel pressed the knife harder against her throat.

"No! You and me, we'll be together forever, no matter what. I'll find you, no matter where you run," He whispered sinisterly in her ear, and the blood drained out of her face as she knew it was true.

Her eyes locked with Gibbs' one last time, and he saw what she was going to do. He shook his head as his eyes widened, but it was too late. Abby drove her elbow into Mikel's stomach and lifted the knife hand high in the air. They struggled for a few moments and then fell to the ground, with Abby underneath Mikel and he was trying to shove the knife towards her throat.

Suddenly, he was gone. Abby blinked a few times and saw Gibbs dragging Mikel into the hallway, where he punched him out cold. Jackson and Mike helped Abby to her feet and she looked down at her shaking hands.

"Here, use this on your neck," Mike said gruffly, handing her a handkerchief. Abby pressed it against her neck where it hurt and drew it back, almost surprised to find it covered in blood.

"Abbs," Gibbs breathed, and Abby looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. In seconds he was across the room and his hand went around to the back of her neck, drawing her forehead against his for a long moment, and then he took the handkerchief from her hands and gently covered the wound on her neck.

"I'll call security," Jack said, heading for the door and giving Mike a meaningful look.

"Yeah, and I'll call an ambulance," Mike added, stepping out.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, and she managed a small smile.

"Yeah. I was scared, Jethro," She whispered, and he softly kissed her.

"So was I," He murmured, and then drew back, bending down to check out her wound.

"Why is it always me that gets stuck with the psycho stalkers?" Abby huffed, and though Gibbs fought it, a smile broke out across his face.

"I wish I knew, Abbs,"

Moments later, medics rushed into the room and told Abby that she didn't have to go to the hospital, and they sat her down, cleaned and bandaged the wound. Gibbs gave his statement to the security people, and so did Mike and Jack.

When Abby was bandages, she got up and immediately fell into Gibbs' embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "Jethro, I…" She stared to say, and Gibbs drew back and put his finger to her lips

"Shh. Don't you dare start apologizing or blaming yourself,"

"He's quite right, Abby," Jenny said from the doorway as the agents she had brought with her arrested the rousing Mikel.

"I'll come back for you, Abby, I always will!" Mikel screamed as they dragged him away.

Abby shivered and Gibbs held her tightly, pressing his lips against her temple. "I won't ever let him within five miles of you again," He murmured, and she half-smiled before drawing away. She tried to hide it, but Gibbs could see her hands shaking.

"Take her home, Jethro, and try to get her to rest," Jenny instructed, and Gibbs nodded. He took one of Abby's hands and led her through the building, with Mike and Jack following them.

It wasn't until they pulled into the driveway and both Mike and Jack had gone into the house that Abby spoke, saying quietly, "He'll never leave me alone. Never," Then she faced Gibbs with a horrified look on her face and gasped, "He…he…"

She fumbled for the door handle and pushed it open, scrambling out of the car and bolted, not towards the house but towards the sidewalk. Gibbs leapt out and ran after her, yelling, "Abby!" He didn't catch up to her until she was halfway down the block and it had started raining.

"You think you're damaged? You think you're carrying around baggage? My stalker ex-boyfriend won't stop until I'm his and you're dead!" Abby shrieked, on the verge of being hysterical.

"How many times have you been in danger because of me?" Gibbs demanded, and Abby clutched at her hair.

"I won't let you get hurt because some unbalanced, regrettably smart psycho won't stop at anything until you're out of the picture!" Abby screamed, and Gibbs yelled back,

"I can protect myself!"

"So can I, and he got to me! He's always a step ahead of us, and I can't imagine it…I couldn't live with myself if you…if he…I can't live in a world where you don't exist!" Abby sobbed out, wrapping her arms around her torso.

**End of this chapter! So a relatively small cliff-hanger there, just with whether Abby will walk out on Gibbs or not, and whether he'll give her the ring back, since Mikel took it from her and threw it at Gibbs. And never fear, we'll see Mikel again. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you like this story so far!**


	8. Honest And Open

**Welcome to Chapter 8! And now the cliff-hanger will be resolved, and we'll find out whether the wedding will be on or off, depending on what Abby does and what Gibbs does, and what they both say.**

**Enjoy!**

Gibbs' heart broke seeing her like this, and he took a step forward, saying brokenly,

"I know I'm stubborn and hard-headed and a bastard when it comes to relationships, but I'm trying. I swear to God, Abbs, I'm trying. I love you, the last person I loved like I love you was….was Shannon," He admitted in a quiet voice, and Abby covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

"I'm trying to be noble and you won't let me," She mumbled, and Gibbs finally got close to her. He tiled her head up so she would look at him and said,

"I don't care about Mikel. He's nothing to me. You, on the other hand, are my world. I am marrying the most beautiful and adoring, most caring and sexiest, funniest and smartest woman ever. And nothing, not even your twisted sense of nobility, is going to stop me,"

"I love you too," She sobbed, burying her face in his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm just so rattled,"

"Don't apologize, Abbs, that bastard is the one who needs to do the apologizing," Gibbs said, and Abby cried into his chest. He felt her knees give and he simply swung her up into his arms. Both of them were soaked to the skin, so he carried them back to the house and took her upstairs. He was grateful when no one said anything to him or Abby on the way.

He turned the shower on as Abby burrowed into his arms, and he stroked her hair gently. When the water was deemed hot enough, he stepped in with Abby still in his arms, both of them still in their clothes. They both thawed out, but Abby still seemed to be in her own world. He dried her off and she then shook herself.

"You're far away, Abbs," He murmured, and she nodded as she stripped off her wet clothes and pulled her robe on, wrapping her hair in a towel.

"I know, I'm just…thinking…" She said quietly, stepping out of the bathroom. Gibbs dried off and put his own robe on, headed into the bedroom where Abby was sitting cross-legged on the bed, again lost in thought.

"What did he say to you?" Gibbs questioned gently, sitting on the bed and taking her left hand.

"He told me that he'd always be able to find me, because we have a spiritual love connection. We're soul mates, according to him, and if he needs to use lethal force to get anyone out of the way, he'll do it," She whispered, and then looked at him.

"Abbs…"

"That's why I tried to protect you, I can't let that happen to you," She said desperately, urgent to make him understand.

"He won't get to me, Abbs, I promise," He said quietly, reaching up and brushing his hand down her cheek.

"You can't promise me that," She said, shaking her head.

"Yes I can. I'll keep you safe, Abby,"

"That's not what I'm worried about! I'm worried about you!" Abby exclaimed in exasperation, and Gibbs nodded slowly.

"Then I promise I'll keep myself safe. All right?"

"All right," She sighed, crawling over to him and curling up in his lap.

"One more thing, though," Gibbs said, reaching into the pocket of his jacket.

"What's that?"

"You're missing something," He pulled her ring out of the pocket, and she smiled, holding her left hand out. He slipped the ring back on her finger and kissed her hand.

"I love you," She whispered, and he kissed her lips, saying,

"Love you too,"

In the morning, Abby woke first and smiled at the still sleeping Gibbs. She made to get out of bed to make breakfast for her man, but his arms snaked around her and pulled her back down against his chest.

"Not yet," He murmured, and she laughed.

"Why not?"

"Because the past two times I woke up without you, something bad happened," He said honestly, and she sighed, turning in his arms and pressing her lips against his. "Okay. Let's stay in bed," She said with a grin.

Suddenly the door banged open and Ziva strode in. "Last dress fitting before the wedding, let's go!"

Gibbs whipped a pillow at Ziva's head, muttering, "You're fired, David," Ziva disappeared and shut the door behind her. He grumbled but got up with Abby as she got dressed and prepared to go with the girls to the dress store for the final fitting.

An hour later, the women were headed to the dress shop and the men were headed to the tux stop, since Luka still had to try his suit on. Afterwards, Abby and the girls stopped for lunch, and the guys ended up joining them. "Four days!" They all said, clinking their glasses together.

"Where are you going for your honeymoon?" Luke asked, and Abby pouted.

"He won't tell me," She said, glaring at her fiancé.

"That's because it's going to be a surprise, Abbs,"

"Don't care," Abby muttered, and crossed her arms before Gibbs pulled her close and kissed her. She wound her fingers through his hair and pulled him close for a long moment and then Jenny said loudly,

"Get a room!"

Abby broke the kiss, laughing, "Well, we would, but Jackson, Franks, Amira and Layla are all there, it might get a big awkward since the walls aren't soundproofed,"

Gibbs couldn't help but roar with laughter and he wrapped his arms around Abby, saying, "Oh, I love you,"

"Love you too!" Abby said happily, and Tony smiled. It was nice to see two people he considered to be his family so happy together.

"Do not forget, you are staying with me the night before the wedding," Ziva reminded Abby, and she nodded

"What? Why?" Gibbs asked in confusion, and Jenny replied,

"Where have you been, Jethro? It's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other 24 hours before the wedding ,"

Now it was Gibbs' turn to put. "That's just a silly superstition, Abby,"

"I don't care, I'm sticking to it," Abby said stubbornly, and Gibbs opened his mouth, about to say that none of his ex-wives had ever followed that superstition, and he closed his mouth again. There had been one that had done that, and that person had been Shannon. Abby looked at him closely, asking, "Are you all right, Jethro?"

"Yeah, fine," He said with a half-smile.

When they got home, Abby came downstairs and didn't notice Gibbs hurriedly covering something up in the corner. She faced him and put her hands on his hips, saying, "Fine my ass. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing, Abbs," He said, shaking his head. She caught his hands, asking quietly,

"Just tell me it's not a bad thing and it doesn't involve you going all secluded on me,"

"It doesn't," He promised her, and she smiled.

"All right. I'm taking Lee to the park, we'll be back later. Have fun with your sawdust," She kissed him and headed back upstairs.

"And yes your ass is fine," Gibbs called after her, and heard her laugh as she walked through the front door.

Gibbs pulled the blanket back off the thing in the corner and began working on his wedding present to Abby. As he worked, he thought about the thought that had struck him at lunch. He knew he needed to tell Abby, long ago they had both promised to come to the other with anything and everything, with no secrets. He had stuck to that faithfully, as had Abby, and he didn't want to stop. However, he needed a few moments to think it over, and Abby knew that. That was one of the reasons he loved her.

That evening, Abby came downstairs with a blindfold and a grin. "What…?" Gibbs asked in confusion, seeing her in a pretty dress. She just shook her head and blindfolded him, leading him up the stairs and into the dining room.

When she took the blindfold off, Gibbs just stared. The table was set with candles, a pretty tablecloth, a pot of Abby's famous gumbo, two place settings and two glasses of wine.

"Just thought I'd do something nice for my future husband," Abby said simply, sitting down at her place. "Jack, Mike, Amira and Layla are out for the night," She added, winking at him. He laughed as he sat down and she served the gumbo.

After they ate, Gibbs got up and hit a few buttons on the radio above his TV, and music began playing. He gently pulled Abby in his arms and began dancing with her, holding her close.

"Abby…earlier, about that 24 hour no seeing each other deal," He began, and Abby interrupted, saying,

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything,"

"No, no, it's not that, it's just…none of my ex-wives have ever done that, I doubt they even thought about doing that. The only one that did was Shannon."

**The end of this chapter! Aren't you glad I'm taking a break from the cliff-hangers? But who knows, they might be back eventually. So Gibbs has finally told Abby what was bothering him, how will she respond? Thanks so much for reading and I hope you like this story so far! **


	9. Danger Abounds

**And now we're on chapter 9! And there's only one night and three days to go until the Gibbs/Abby wedding! That might mean like five chapters though, haha. We ended the last chapter with Gibbs unburdening himself to Abby, and now we'll see how she responds.**

**Enjoy!**

"Oh…" Abby said, burying her head in his chest. "I hate seeing you so sad, Jethro, I wish…sometimes I wish…"

"You wish what, Abbs?"

"Nothing," Abby muttered, and Gibbs tilted her head back.

"No, tell me. What?"

"Sometimes I wish I could trade places with Shannon and Kelly. I used to pray that I could, so you could have your family back and you'd be happy," Abby admitted quietly, and Gibbs' arms tightened around Abby for a long moment. He was absolutely shocked.

"Abby, I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do," She said, looking at him in confusion.

"And I wouldn't trade you for anything. I loved Shannon and Kelly, and they still hold a piece of my heart. You never asked for my entire heart, Abbs, you just asked for the rest of it, and I gladly gave it to you. I love you, because you're you and I love that about you, but I also love you because you understand. No one else did, not Diane, not any of them,"

Abby was silent for a long moment. "Can you promise me something, Jethro?"

"Anything," He swore, and she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Can you please stop comparing me to your ex-wives? I'm nothing like Diane and those other two witches. Please," She implored, and he framed her face with his hands.

"All right, I promise. I just, I miss Shannon and Kelly, that's true, but I, I can't imagine my life without you," He admitted quietly, and they danced in silence for a while.

"I love you too, Jethro. You're it for me, I just know it. I won't ever love anybody like I love you for as long as I live," She murmured, and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and swept her into his arms. Before he carried her upstairs, she blew the candles out and then kissed him again.

In the morning, Abby woke alone, looking sleepily for Gibbs. When she didn't find him, she wandered downstairs with a yawn. "Where's Jethro?"

Mike and Jack exchanged glances, and instantly Abby was awake and alert. "What happened?"

"He was called into NCIS, there's a hostage situation," Mike explained, and Abby flew out of the house, jumping into her car and speeding towards NCIS, ignoring the fact that she was still in her pajamas.

She pulled up to the building and had to flash her ID several times before she finally got to the floor where the hostage situation was happening. As she drew closer and closer, she found out what had happened.

Mikel had been pretending to be asleep, and he didn't wake when the guard called him. He stepped in the cell and Mikel had immediately grabbed him, using his cuffs to choke the man and then he grabbed the guard's gun, putting it the man's head.

He began yelling, saying he was going to put a bullet in the guard's brain unless they got Abby Scuito and brought her to him.

Abby made her way through the throng of agents and saw her silver-haired fox, clearly in charge of the entire operation. As she got closer, she could hear an agent saying, "We need to contact Miss Sciuto and tell her she needs to come in,"

"No!" Gibbs snapped, and then added, "I don't want her anywhere near this place. She doesn't need to be involved, it'll only put her in danger,"

"Too late, I was involved the day I mistakenly thought Mikel would make a good boyfriend," Abby said nonchalantly, walking up and resting her arm on Tony's shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gibbs all but growled, and Abby replied,

"Mike told me where you'd gone and why,"

"And you thought it'd be a good idea to come down here and what, help?"

"Well let's see, I thought to myself, if the roles were reversed, you'd be down here in a heartbeat. I was simply doing what you would've done,"

"You were wrong, we don't need your help. You'll only hold us back here, Abby, go home," Gibbs said, turning back to the agent.

"Nice try, Jethro, but trying to tick me off or hurt me like that won't work. I know your tricks by now," She said, kissing his cheek as she walked towards the room where Mikel was yelling for her still.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs demanded, lunging for her arm.

"I'm going in there to get that poor man out," She said logically, and then pulled Gibbs to the side. "Listen to me. No, just listen! He won't hurt me. He loves me, all he wants is to get out of here with me; he doesn't want me dead. I'll trade places with this guy, and then," Abby broke off, and Gibbs nearly threw his hands up in frustration.

"Then what? I'm just supposed to let him walk outta here with you? Or even better, he'll just stay in there, locked up, with you as his prisoner?"

"No," Abby protested, and then she shrugged, saying, "Never mind. I'll just…go…" Abby turned around and went to walk back through the crowd towards the elevator. She was furiously blinking back tears, and then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Spit it out, Abbs," Gibbs said gently, turning her around and taking her hands.

"I was just hoping, you know, after I get the guard out of there safely, you'd, you know,"

"What?" Gibbs insisted, squeezing her hands until she looked at him.

"Save me?" She whispered, and Gibbs pulled her in his arms. "I don't want to play his game, Gibbs, but now he's involved someone innocent, and I can't let him do that,"

"I don't want to play his game either, Abbs, and I can't let you go in there,"

"Why not? He won't hurt me, he keeps saying how much he loves me," Abby said logically, drawing back and gently touching Gibbs' face. Then her face lit up and a cunning smile crossed her lips.

"Oh no. That's the look I was afraid of," Gibbs groaned, and Abby grinned. She pulled him close and began whispering in his ear her master plan. After he'd agreed to it, rather unwillingly, they went and informed everyone else of their plan.

Then Abby was forced to put a vest on, but so was Gibbs. "He wants you dead, not me," Abby had told him when she handed him the vest. He just nodded and put it on under his shirt. Then they headed down to lock-up.

"I told you, let me go!" Abby yelled, tugging at Gibbs' hand that was clamped on her arm.

"No, absolutely no!" Gibbs yelled back as they struggled down to where Mikel was holding the guard hostage.

"Abby, I knew you'd come!" Mikel cried in relief, and Abby looked at him.

"I'm here, Mikel, I'm always right here," She said, and then Gibbs yanked her back.

"You are not going in there!"

"Yes I am! I'm going with the man I love!" Abby shrieked, trying to pull free from Gibbs' grasp.

"I'm right here!" Gibbs roared, and Abby shook her head violently, screaming,

"No, he's locked up because of you!"

"Let her go," Mikel said dangerously, and they both turned to see the gun pointed at Gibbs. Slowly Gibbs raised his hands up, and Abby jerked back from him, quickly masking the terror in her eyes.

"Mikel, let that guy go, he's not involved in this, he's nothing to us," Abby said gently, grabbing onto the bars with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right, you always were," Mikel said with a smile, letting the guard go. He quickly ran past Gibbs and upstairs, and Abby walked slowly to the door with her hands up.

"Can you…can you put the gun down, Mikel? Please? You're scaring me," Abby said in a shaking voice, and Mikel glanced at the gun in horror.

"I'd never hurt you, Abby, you know that," He said, lowering his weapon and dropping it on the ground, standing up and holding his arms out for Abby. She stepped into the cell and walked to him, bending down to slide the gun away.

"I hate guns," She said with a shiver, and Mikel reached out and brushed the hair away from her face.

"No more guns," He promised, and suddenly Abby was knocked aside as Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee rushed into the cell, leaping on Mikel and cuffing him again, since he made the guard undo his cuffs before. "ABBY!" Mikel screamed as Tony and Ziva grabbed him by both arms and started hauling him out. "Abby, stop them!" He cried out, twisting around to see Abby falling into Gibbs' arms. An ugly look crossed his face and then he fell silent, allowing Tony and Ziva to shove him up the stairs.

**The end of this chapter! I told you we'd see Mikel again, and now that we have, do you think he'll be back? I'd say the chances are pretty good, honestly, since he's clearly obsessed with Abby. We'll move on to happier things in the next chapter, like doing the final preparations for the wedding. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you're enjoying this story so far!**


	10. Family Time

**We've made it all the way to chapter 10! And now, after the situation with Mikel, Gibbs and Abby head home for some much needed R&R. After that, it's time for the final wedding preparations! Less than three days 'til the big day!**

**Enjoy!**

Gibbs' hands framed Abby's face and smiled. "You were perfect, Abbs,"

"Thanks. You were too, Mikel was convinced I was coming for him," She said with a smile, and he kissed her.

"Maybe you should think of being an agent. That was a good plan,"

"Yeah right. That's just because I knew Mikel better than anyone here," Abby snorted, and Gibbs shook his head as he reached down and took one of her hands.

"Let's go home," He said, and she smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Sounds good to me,"

As they walked up the stairs, he whispered in her ear, "I need to get you out of those pajamas,"

"Oh really?" She said with raised eyebrows, and he laughed.

"Absolutely. I don't like all these guys staring at you,"

She laughed as they stepped in the elevator and then headed back home. When they walked through the front door, Gibbs glared at Mike. "What? All I did was tell her where you were going,"

"Yeah, and why,"

"Tell me she didn't help," Mike challenged, and Gibbs hesitated. "See? I helped you out, Probie, and you're not even thanking me,"

"Shut up, Mike," Gibbs muttered, taking Abby's hand and pulling her upstairs. True to his word, he had her out of her pajamas rather quickly.

Gibbs rolled out of bed first, and Abby grabbed his hand, saying sleepily, "I see what you mean about bad things happening whenever we wake up alone,"

"Finally," Gibbs muttered, sitting back down and kissing her. "So what do you suggest we do about that?"

"I'll wake you up if I have to leave, and you wake me up if you have to leave. It's clearly the only solution," She said with a smile, sitting up and loosely wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Deal," He said, kissing the tip of her nose. "Hungry?"

"Starving, but I promised Luke, Jess and Lee I'd meet them for lunch," She said, crawling out of bed and searching through the closet for something to wear.

"Mind if I tag along?" Gibbs said, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Not at all," Abby said warmly, turning her head and kissing his cheek before selecting one of her favorite black dresses. She changed, pulled her platform boots on and grabbed her parasol before facing Gibbs, who was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Ready?" He asked, holding his arm out.

"Definitely," She replied, taking his arm and they walked downstairs.

"Have a nice nap?" Jack asked, winking at Gibbs. Abby blushed and Gibbs rolled his eyes, saying,

"We're going to lunch with Luka, Jess and Lee. Have fun entertaining yourselves,"

He steered Abby out of the house and she climbed into the car, shaking her head and saying, "I'm so embarrassed,"

"Why? He was just teasing, Abbs," Gibbs said as he started to back out of the driveway.

"Oh I know, but I thought I was quiet," She replied, and then added, "Go to the left, we're meeting at Prush's Diner,"

"All right," Gibbs said, heading to the left. "Well, sweetheart, it is our house, and we are engaged. He's just giving me a hard time, Abbs, my dad adores you,"

"I adore him too," Abby said with a smile, reaching over and taking his hand. "And I adore his son too," Gibbs smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"My mom would've loved you,"

"I wish I could've met her," Abby said quietly, and Gibbs nodded slowly.

"Me too, Abbs, me too,"

They drove in silence for a while, and then Gibbs pulled into the diner's parking lot. She took his hand and they stepped inside, looking for Luka, Jess and Lee.

"Aunt Abby!" A little girl squealed, tottering over to them. Abby beamed and bent, swooping her in her arms.

"Hi Lee-Lee," Abby said happily, swinging the little girl around. She kissed Luka on the cheek and waved to Jess as they sat down at the table.

"Mr. Sciuto," Gibbs said respectfully, shaking Luka's hand.

"Please, it's Luka. I'm sorry it's taken so long to actually be introduced, but it was a little hectic the night at the airport,"

"Yes it was. Call me Jethro," Gibbs said, and then Jess stood up, giving him a hug.

"I'm glad to see Abby as happy as she is, it's been a long time since she's been happy," She whispered in Gibbs' ear, and Gibbs smiled.

"Me too," He replied, and then Abby took Gibbs' arm with her free hand, saying,

"This is Lee Sciuto. Lee, this is going to be your Uncle Jethro,"

"Uncle Jethro?" Lee questioned, and Gibbs smiled, taking the little girl from Abby.

"Yes, we're getting married and you're going to be the flower girl," Gibbs told her, and Lee squealed, saying,

"Yay!"

Everyone laughed as the waitress came to take their lunch orders. While their food was being cooked, Luka asked Abby about the girl he was escorting down the aisle at the wedding. "Her name is Kaytlin Mirada, she works in the FBI forensics lab and she's been one of my best friends since I moved here," Abby told him as she sipped her glass of water.

"Wasn't she the first one that found out about us?" Gibbs questioned, and Abby laughed, saying,

"Yes. She was also the first one to threaten your life if you hurt me,"

"Ah yes, she promised to kill me without leaving any evidence behind," Gibbs remembered, wincing. Abby chuckled and threaded her fingers through his.

"Oh don't worry, I'll protect you," She said with a laugh, and Gibbs just rolled his eyes as he squeezed her hand.

As they ate, Abby and Jess talked about the different wedding details, and while Luka and Gibbs tried to pay attention, they soon turned to each other and began discussing the latest baseball news. Luka glanced over at the two women talking, and decided they weren't listening to him.

"I just wanted to say in person how much I appreciated your phone call before you proposed to my sister," Luka said quietly, and Gibbs nodded.

"You're the only family she has left, besides her family on the team, and I thought it was right. I appreciate you acting like you didn't know anything about it when she called you and told you,"

"That was partly saving my own skin, because if she knew that I knew before she did, she'd probably kill me," Luka joked, and Gibbs chuckled.

"You're probably right there,"

After they finished eating, Gibbs and Abby hugged Luka and Jess goodbye, and then Abby swung Lee up into her arms. "I'll see you soon, all right Lee-Lee?"

"All right!" Lee exclaimed, and then reached out for Gibbs. She kissed his cheek and said,

"Bye-bye Uncle Jethro!"

"Bye Lee," Gibbs said quietly, kissing the top of Lee's head before handing her to Jessica. On the car ride home, Gibbs was quiet, and let Abby's chatter fill the silence in the car.

When they got home, Gibbs opened Abby's door for her and pulled her into his arms. "You were remembering Kelly weren't you?" She whispered, and Gibbs sighed.

"Yeah I was. Still am,"

"What's wrong with that?" Abby asked, drawing back and putting her hands on Gibbs' face.

"Nothing, it's just, I miss her," He murmured, and Abby held him close. "There're just those moments that I miss her so much,"

"I know, Jethro, and I wish I knew what to do or say," Abby whispered into his neck, and Gibbs drew back.

"Just being there has done more than you'll ever know. I love you," He said quietly, kissing her.

"Love you too," She said, and led him into the house where the four other occupants of the house were playing a board game. Amira and Mike were on one team, and Layla and Jack were on the other.

"Abby! Join my team!" Layla cried out, and Abby did so, and Gibbs sat down with Amira and Mike to play on their team.

"What're we playing?" Gibbs questioned, and Amira said happily,

"Charades!"

They played well into the evening, and then Abby got up to make dinner. Before she could get close to the kitchen, Layla intercepted her, saying, "Don't worry about dinner tonight,"

"Why?" Abby said suspiciously, and Layla smiled, saying,

"You'll see,"

"What are you…" Abby started to ask, and then Jenny, Ziva, Kaytlin and Jess sprang out from the kitchen, and Ziva and Kaytlin grabbed Abby's arms.

"We're kidnapping you," Kaytlin said happily, and Jenny said with a laugh,

"Time for your bachelorette party!"

"Oh no," Abby groaned, but she had a big smile on her face. Gibbs had gotten to his feet and Luka, Tony, McGee, Palmer and Ducky came from the kitchen as well.

"Come on, Jethro, you're coming with us," Ducky instructed, and Gibbs looked confused.

"It's your bachelor party!" Tony exclaimed, and Gibbs aimed a glare at them.

**The end of chapter 10! And now the next chapter will have the bachelor and bachelorette parties for Gibbs and Abby! After that, we will be into the day before the day before the wedding, or two days before the wedding. Exciting, isn't it? Or maybe it's just me because I'm writing it, I don't know. I hope you like this story so far and thanks for reading!**


	11. Partyin Partyin

**Chapter 11 has been updated! Like I said, this chapter will have the bachelor and bachelorette parties, both of which will probably be wild and crazy. And after the parties, it will be only two days until the wedding!**

**Enjoy!**

"You're serious aren't you?" He said in resignation, and they all nodded, Mike included.

"I'm staying here to watch Amira and Lee," Jack said, and Gibbs groaned.

"Oh come on, Jethro, if I have to, so do you," Abby said, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He rested his hands on her hips and sighed, saying,

"Well, all right," He said grudgingly, and Abby chuckled.

"Don't sound so happy,"

"I don't," He muttered, and she laughed as she kissed him.

"I'll see you later," She said as Jenny came up and attempted to tug her away. Gibbs just held on tighter and kissed her again, murmuring,

"Okay. Love you," 

"Love you too," She whispered, and then allowed the girls to drag her away. Gibbs watched her go and then blew out a breath in resignation.

"All right. Where're we going?" He asked, and Tony and McGee just smiled.

"You'll see."

"I don't like the sound of that," Gibbs muttered as he allowed himself to be pulled out of the house and put into Tony's car. Mike and Luka were in the backseat, while McGee rode with Ducky. They pulled up to the local bar that Gibbs always went to, and Mike walked behind Gibbs into the bar, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Mike! Get your hands off…" Gibbs started to exclaim when Mike took his hands off and he saw the decorations in the bar, all proclaiming it was his bachelor's party.

"We reserved the bar for the night," Ducky explained as the bartender waved at them.

"Congrats, Gibbs," The bartender said, shaking Gibbs' hand before pouring him a shot of bourbon. Gibbs smiled at him and said,

"Thanks, Dave," And then he tossed the shot back. A cheer erupted from all of the men and all of them ordered shots, and told Dave to keep them all flowing.

"All right, before we get too drunk, time for presents!" Mike said, pulling a wrapped box out from behind his back.

Gibbs sat down at one of the tables and they all piled their presents on top of the table. He opened Mike's present first, and he threw his head back and roared with laughter. Then he set it on the table so everyone could see what Mike had gotten him: a pair of fuzzy handcuffs and some adult games to play with said handcuffs.

"You are outta your mind, Mike," Gibbs said, shaking his head.

"I sent the key with Layla to Abby's bachelorette party," Mike said with a wink, and Gibbs groaned and downed another shot of bourbon.

"Me next!" Luka said, handing a flat, rectangular box to Gibbs. He unwrapped it and found two plane tickets to New Orleans. "I couldn't think of anything to get you because I don't really know you that well, so Jess suggested this, so I could get to know my brother-in-law a little better," Luka said quietly, and Tony grumbled,

"Dang, he actually got him a good present,"

"Thank you, Luka," Gibbs said, shaking the younger man's hand. "I think Abby will love this, as do I," They both sat back down and Ducky handed Gibbs his present next.

"It's not quite as interesting as Mike's present," Ducky said with a smile, and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for that, Duck," He opened the box and found a big bottle of bourbon. He smiled at Ducky and then they began talking about the proof and hold old it was and other stuff that the others all but ignored.

Tony, McGee and Palmer slipped outside while Ducky was explaining the proof of alcohol, and came back in with a huge present.

"What the…?" Gibbs was confused as they set it in front of him.

"Me, McGoo and Palmer went in together for this," Tony said with a flourish, and Gibbs looked at all three of them.

"Why am I scared?" He asked himself under his breath, and McGee laughed while Tony looked affronted.

"Hey, it's a good present," Palmer defended, and Gibbs just laughed as he took another shot and unwrapped the present.

Inside he found numerous smaller wrapped boxes, and he aimed a glare at the three boys. "You really gonna make me unwrap all these?"

"Yep," McGee said with a grin, and Gibbs rolled his eyes as he tore open the first one. Inside he found a small hand sander, almost an exact replica of the one he and broken months ago when he and Abby got into a small fight and he'd thrown it against the wall, breaking it. He opened the next package and found another tool that he'd broken.

"How did you know?" Gibbs asked, looking at Tony, McGee and Palmer.

"We asked Abby to make a list of the tools you've broken and haven't replaced, and she did." Palmer explained, and Tony muttered,

"Sometimes there was a bit of a language barrier,"

"She didn't exactly know all the names all the time," McGee added, and Gibbs laughed.

"Thank you, boys, a lot," He said sincerely, and they all smiled.

"And now, time for the strippers!" Mike yelled, and the front door opened with four girls striding in, wearing all different forms of undress.

"Abby is gonna kill me," Gibbs muttered under his breath and he grabbed a glass of bourbon and started sipping it, trying to look inconspicuous at the bar.

"This is the man of the night!" Tony yelled, grabbing Gibbs' arm.

"If Abby doesn't kill me first, I'm gonna kill all of you," Gibbs said dangerously, as two of the showgirls grabbed his arms.

"Don't worry, Gibbs," One of them purred.

"We won't make you do anything to you that you'll regret later," The other one said with a mischievous grin, and Gibbs knew he was in trouble.

Meanwhile, the girls ended up at Abby's favorite club, Pandemonium. At first they ordered a round of Jell-O shots, and after they drained those, Jenny stood up and placed a crown on Abby's head, saying,

"Present time!"

Abby sat there and clapped her hands as Layla went first and handed Abby a small present. She unwrapped it and pulled out a key on a chain. She looked at Layla with confusion in her eyes and Layla explained, "Mike gave it to me to give to you, he said he was giving Agent Gibbs the fuzzy handcuffs that went with them, along with some games,"

"Oh," Abby said with an evil grin, slipping the chain over her head. "Thanks, Layla!" She added, hugging the other woman.

"Me next!" Jess exclaimed, handing a present to Abby. She opened it and found a box of martini glasses.

"I love these!" Abby exclaimed, opening the box and waving for the bartender to fill them with some alcohol.

All the girls started sipping from the glasses as Kaytlin sidled up next to Abby and gave her a wrapped present. "Open mine!" She insisted, and Abby grinned as she ripped the wrapping paper off.

"Kaytie!" Abby exclaimed, nudging her friend with her elbow.

"What? What is it?" Ziva wanted to know, as did Jenny and Jess.

"It's…" Abby just showed them the box full of bedroom stuff, wordlessly shaking her head. "I'm getting married, Kaytie, not running a sex shop!"

"Well..." Kaytlin said with a grin and a shrug, and Abby just rolled her eyes as she took another sip from her martini glass.

Then Jenny and Ziva handed her a present, saying, "We went in together on this one,"

Abby shot them a look and then opened the present. "Oh my God, you guys would," She said, pulling out piece after piece of skimpy lingerie. Everyone applauded and then Abby found a home waxing kit for a bikini wax, and a gift collection of skin care products.

"Why don't you put some of that lingerie on?" A man said suggestively, sidling up next to Abby. She looked at him and said,

"You do realize this is a bachelorette party, right? Which means I'm getting married pretty soon?"

"So?" He said with an easy grin, and Abby smiled right back.

"He's a federal agent who carries a gun and used to be a Marine,"

"Oh hush, Abby, these are our own male strippers!"

"Strippers? Didn't you hear the part about my fiancé being a federal agent who carries a gun?" Abby said worriedly, and Jenny laughed.

"Oh don't worry, Mike and Tony got female strippers for Jethro's bachelor's party,"

"Well…" Abby said, and then two of the strippers grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into the crowd on the dance floor as one of her favorite songs came on.

"Don't forget your glass!" Ziva exclaimed, hurrying over with Abby's filled martini glass.

"It wouldn't be a bachelorette party if we weren't drunk," Abby said with a laugh and Kaytlin added,

"Or if we didn't have male strippers,"

"We've got a cab lined up already right?" Abby yelled over the music, and Ziva nodded.

"Yes and I made sure one will be at Gibbs' bachelor's party, don't worry,"

"Thanks!" Abby yelled, and then started dancing around the dance floor.

**Well those were interesting gifts! Since the last bachelorette party I went to I was like 10 and they made me go sit on the stairs and color in a coloring book while they opened presents, I had to google ideas for both bachelor and bachelorette presents, hopefully those were okay. Next chapter will have the morning after the parties, and also the aftermath. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you like this story so far!**


	12. Hangover City

**Chapter 12 has been posted! And now, the bachelor and bachelorette parties are over with, and all the participants will return home, drunk off their asses. This begins with the morning after, and you can imagine the hangovers they will all have.**

**Enjoy!**

Abby woke in the morning of the next day, stretched and blinked, only feeling a dull ache in the back of head. "Thank God I drank a bottle of water before I passed out," She muttered to herself, sitting up and finding herself still in her party dress. Abby then glanced around her and discovered she was actually in the bed she usually shared with Gibbs.

Except it wasn't Gibbs that was in the bed with her, it was Tony and Ziva, wrapped in each other's arms.

Unable to resist the temptation, she grabbed her camera and took a picture of the two, and then walked into the hallway. She padded to the bathroom and was shocked to see Kaytlin sleeping in the bathtub. Having the camera in her hands again, she took a picture of her. Then she went down the hall and glanced in the guest bedroom and saw Amira and Lee sleeping on the bed together. With a smile she flipped the light off and went to the next guest bedroom, and saw Layla and McGee sprawled on the bed together.

This time Abby laughed, and after taking a picture, she shut the door and went downstairs. On the way down, she saw Luka sleeping on one of the steps, and Jess on one of the other ones. Stifling a laugh with her hand she took another picture. Mike was snoring on the couch, a bottle of beer still in his hand. Click went the camera. Unsurprisingly, Jack was in the kitchen, sitting at the table and reading the newspaper.

"Where did you sleep?" Abby asked as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and swallowed a handful of aspirin.

"I fell asleep reading a story to Amira and Lee," Jack said, peering at Abby over his glasses. "What, you didn't drink last night?"

"Oh hell yes I did," Abby snorted, and then her eyes went wide. "Sorry,"

"I don't care," Jack said, waving her apology away. "Where's your hangover then?"

"I drank a few bottles of water before I fell asleep," She explained, and Jack nodded.

"Smart girl,"

"Thanks," Abby said with a smile. She then pulled her camera out and showed Jack the pictures of all the sleeping guests. "But where's Jenny at? And where's Ducky?"

"Not sure," Jack admitted, and Abby went exploring. She found Jenny asleep on dining room table and she took yet another picture. Ducky was sleeping in the chair in the same room as Mike, and Abby smiled fondly as she took a picture of the sleeping doctor.

The last person to find was Palmer. She went into the bathroom downstairs and found Palmer asleep, slumped over the toilet. Abby felt bad for him, but she took a picture anyways. "These are all going in a scrapbook," She said to herself, and went to find her fiancé. She knew where he was.

Abby crept down the stairs to the basement, and didn't see Gibbs anywhere. She saw the boat he was building had a blanket thrown over it, which she thought was odd, but she peeked under it to see if Gibbs was under there, which he wasn't.

She glanced around and finally spotted Gibbs, sleeping on the ground under his workbench. "How did you get under there?" Abby muttered in amusement as she took the camera out and took a picture of him sleeping.

Then she hurried upstairs to being making her special hangover treatment. It was a secret Sciuto family recipe, started in the Prohibition days and passed down since then. Jack helped her by making coffee and placing bottles of water in the fridge as instructed by Abby.

Jenny was the first person to wake up, and she came stumbling into the kitchen. Abby immediately handed her a cup of her remedy, and after she drank that she had to drink an entire bottle of water before allowed to have a cup of coffee.

She did this for everyone as they woke up, though Lee and Amira were still sleeping when noon rolled around and Abby and Jack made sandwiches for everyone, along with chips and more coffee and water. Gibbs was the only one not up, so Abby trooped downstairs with her remedy and some lunch for him.

At first she tried to gently wake him by poking and prodding him, and when that didn't work she sighed and grabbed a bottle of water, pouring it over his head. He sat up, sputtering, and Abby used her best command voice, booming, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, get your ass up now!"

Gibbs scrambled to his feet and snapped a salute, saying, "Yes sir!"

"Don't call me sir," Abby teased, reaching up and brushing his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Oh. It's you," He said faintly, shaking his head and trying to clear it.

"What, flashed back to your Corp days?"

"Actually, yeah," Gibbs muttered, actually moaning as the pounding in his head reached full force. "Abbs, I'm gonna…"

"No, you're not, drink this," Abby instructed, and he drank her remedy in one gulp and then his eyes popped open.

"That was the most…"

"Ah, ah," Abby said, shaking her head and handed him a bottle of water. "Drink this," He did as he was told, and then she handed him a sandwich. "After you eat this, you can have some coffee," Gibbs chewed at his sandwich in silence and then gratefully drank the coffee Abby handed him. "Feel better?" Abby asked, and he set the mug down, saying,

"Actually, yes,"

"Good," She said, snaking her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his. His arms locked around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her back for a long moment. "You think we should make good use of these?" Abby whispered, pulling the key from underneath her dress.

"Later," Gibbs growled, his mouth descending onto hers once more.

After a while, Gibbs and Abby came upstairs, arm in arm. "Guys, we're pulling the pictures up from last night!" McGee called, and instantly everyone told him to stop screaming.

Gibbs sat down on the couch and pulled Abby down on his lap. "It's a bit of blur, Abbs, but I'm pretty sure there were…strippers…at the party," Gibbs admitted, and Abby twisted around to smile at him.

"Oh don't worry, there were strippers at my party too," She said with a grin, and Gibbs muttered,

"I'm gonna shoot them all,"

"And I'll leave untraceable poison in their alcohol," Abby said with a shrug, and turned around as McGee started the slide show.

After several hilarious pictures flashed across the screen, Abby jumped up and handed McGee a flash drive on which she had put the pictures of them sleeping on. He plugged it in and those pictures began to flash across the screen.

"Abby!" Ziva exclaimed, blushing as she saw her and Tony wrapped in each other's arms.

"What?" Abby said innocently, and then the photo of Kaytlin sleeping in the bathtub popped up and Kaytlin threw a pillow at Abby's head.

Next was Layla and McGee, and immediately Tim blushed and started stammering, and Layla just laughed and told Abby that payback was going to be sweet.

Luka and Jess sleeping on the stairs was next, and Luka groaned, "My back is not thanking me for that," Jess just rolled her eyes and snuggled up next to her husband.

Mike snoring on the couch with his beer bottle about to fall out of his hand came next, and Mike roared with laughter, saying, "If that had fallen out of my hand, I would've been pissed,"

"Don't worry, I set it on the ground for you," Abby said with a smile, and then the picture of Jenny on the table was next, and Jenny blushed. Ducky's photo was next, with his hand slipping down his face.

"I can't remember the last time I drank that much," Ducky groaned, and Abby laughed as the picture of Palmer in the bathroom was next.

"Sorry, Jimmy," Abby called, and Palmer just blushed and sank down in his seat, trying to be unnoticeable.

Lastly, the picture of Gibbs sleeping under his workbench popped up, and Abby felt Gibbs' arms tighten around her. "I thought I told you no more pictures while I sleep," He mock growled into her neck, and she glanced at him, smiling.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist."

Her smile was so infectious, he couldn't help but smile back as he kissed her softly. "Get a room!" Luka called with a grin, and Gibbs glanced over at his future brother-in-law.

"All right," He said cheerfully, scooping Abby up in his arms and carrying her up the stairs. "You can let yourselves out whenever," He called back as they disappeared into their bedroom with Abby laughing all the way in.

"I wonder if they'll use those handcuffs," Mike mused, and Tony clapped his hands over his ears.

"My innocent ears do not need to hear any of this!" He cried out in mock injury, and Ziva yanked his hands down.

"Your ears are about as innocent as those strippers from last night," She retorted, and he just glared at her.

"More innocent that you," He muttered, and Ziva looked at him carefully.

"Do you remember how many ways I can kill you with a paper clip? Well that number doubles with a bobby pin," Ziva threatened, pulling one from her hair.

In response Tony scooted as far away from her as possible.

**End of chapter 12! The next chapter will be the last hours that Gibbs and Abby will spend together before the morning comes, which means she'll need to go to Ziva's for the 24 hour deal. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you like this story so far!**


	13. Serious And Silly

**We have made it to chapter 13! And now there will be some serious fluff as Gibbs and Abby spent their last time together as an engaged couple. Then, Abby will be packing her bags to head to Ziva's apartment, where she will spend the last night of her engagement before the wedding.**

**Enjoy!**

Gibbs dumped Abby in the bed and then he smelled his clothes. "I need a shower," He muttered, and Abby stretched and sprawled out on the bed, smiling lazily at him.

"I'll be waiting,"

Abby rolled onto her stomach and began playing with the Gibbs' ring, lost in thought. She didn't hear Gibbs step out of the bathroom and pull a t-shirt and shorts on before climbing onto the bed. He gently touched her shoulder and she glanced over at him.

"Penny for your thoughts, Abbs?" He said quietly, noticing she was playing with the ring.

"Just…thinking," Abby said, rolling onto her back.

"Yeah, I got that part," Gibbs said with a half-smile, and Abby chuckled.

"I was just, thinking about the dream I had last night," She said, reaching over and touching his face.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, reaching out and covering the hand touching his face with his own hand.

"Well, it's serious, and I didn't want to spoil the mood or anything," She said, and Gibbs scoffed,

"Just talk to me, Abbs,"

"I saw Shannon," She whispered, her eyes locked on his. Gibbs looked back at her for a long moment and then said,

"You saw her?"

"Well, saw her, talked to her, hugged her," Abby elaborated, and Gibbs' brows furrowed.

"What did you talk to her about?"

"You," Abby said frankly, and Gibbs questioned,

"What about me?"

"She told me that she knew how I felt, about how I wished I could trade places with her and Kelly to make you happy,"

"Abby, I thought we talked about this," Gibbs said, sitting up and looking worriedly at Abby. She didn't get up but she looked at him, saying,

"We did, and I didn't say that I still wish it, but she still knew about it and she told me basically the same thing you told me."

"Good. I…I can't imagine my world without you in it, Abbs, just like you can't imagine the world without me in it," Gibbs said quietly, going back to what she'd said after Mikel had threatened to kill Gibbs.

"I know that, I do, but she elaborated. She said that you'd been beating yourself up about their deaths, and you still were, but she said that everything happens for a reason,"

"I…" Gibbs was at a loss for words.

"She said that if they hadn't died, you would have eventually been killed in combat. If you were never in my life…" Abby shuddered.

"You'd never have been in danger from the Paloma and her brother, or Ari," Gibbs murmured, and Abby shook her head violently.

"That's not what I meant, Gibbs. If I'd never met you, I would be dead right now,"

"What?" Gibbs asked incredulously.

"Shannon showed me what would've happened if I'd never met you. After my parents' death, since you weren't the investigating officer, their murderer would've never been caught and I would've gone after him myself. After I killed him, I would have killed myself." Abby said quietly, and Gibbs pulled her into a sitting position.

"That's not possible," He whispered, and she crawled into his lap, saying,

"No it's not possible, because of you,"

Gibbs held her tightly and closed his eyes. "Shannon's right, Abbs, I used to beat myself up about their deaths, every day, but ever since I proposed to you…hell, ever since I met you, it's been less and less. I won't ever forget them and I won't ever forgive myself, but it's getting far easier to live with,"

"I would never ask you to forget them, Jethro, you know that," Abby said, drawing back and looking at him.

"And that's yet another reason why I love you," He said, stroking her face and softly kissing her. "What else did Shannon say?"

"That she likes me. She thinks I'm good for you, and here I was thinking I was a bad influence on you. Just think, you now have over 200 channels on your TV with an HD converter and a DVR, and you actually have food in the house," Abby said lightly, and Gibbs laughed.

"Oh yeah, you have corrupted me, Abbs,"

"And then she asked me to make you happy, like the other women you dated/married didn't. That's all. She asked me to love you and make you happy. I told her I do love you, more than anything, and that I'd get back to her on the happy part,"

"You do make me happy, Abbs," Gibbs murmured into her hair and she smiled into his chest.

"Good. Just before I woke up, she looked at me and smiled, saying that Kelly would've loved me."

"She probably would've wanted a tattoo after she knew you for a week," Gibbs muttered, shaking his head.

"What's wrong with that?" Abby asked indigently, sitting up.

"Abbs, she wasn't even a teenager," Gibbs replied hastily, and Abby smiled.

"There's always temp tattoos,"

"You're ridiculous," Gibbs said, lightly leaping on her and pinning her to the bed.

"Can we stop talking about the serious stuff now?" Abby asked, and Gibbs nodded, leaning down and kissing her.

Just then, his stomach grumbled. Gibbs cursed and kissed Abby again, but then her stomach grumbled. She laughed and pushed Gibbs off of her, sitting up and saying, "I suppose it's time for dinner,"

"Oh fine," Gibbs muttered, getting up and going downstairs to find a take-out menu. "What do you want?" He called up the stairs, and she walked down saying,

"I'm not sure, what do you want?"

"You pick, I don't care," Gibbs replied, and Abby sighed.

"Do you ever pick the take-out food?"

"Nope. What do you want?" Gibbs said, a smile lifting up the edges of his mouth.

"I want tofu, what do you say to that?" Abby suggested, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. Gibbs barely managed to conceal his look of disgust and he cleared his throat, saying,

"I was thinking more along the lines of Chinese,"

"Chinese would be perfect," Abby said with an angelic grin, and Gibbs shook his head as he picked the phone up and placed their usual Chinese order.

After the food came, Abby fiddled with some buttons on Gibbs' radio and played some soft music while they ate. "To our last evening as fiancé and fiancée," She said when she sat down, lifting her glass of wine. Gibbs clinked his glass against hers and reached out, taking her hand across the table.

"What time do you have to leave in the morning?"

"Around 1 o'clock, since the ceremony is at 2," Abby said between mouthfuls of egg roll.

"And you're staying with…?"

"Ziva, though I'm sure Jenny and/or Kaytlin will be coming by," Abby said, sipping her wine. "What're you gonna do while I'm gone?"

"Basement, probably," Gibbs muttered, and Abby smiled.

"Better be glad Jenny let us have these few days off of work,"

"Oh I am, more time to spend with you," He said quietly, squeezing her hand. She beamed at him and they finished their Chinese takeout as '(I've Had) The Time Of My Life' came on the radio.

Gibbs got up and blew out his candle, holding his hand out to Abby. "May I have this dance?" He asked softly, and she blew out her own candle, standing up and giving him her hand.

"I'd be delighted," She replied, and then squealed as he spun her into his arms. "You've seen this movie, right?"

"Dirty Dancing? Yes, why?"

"Wanna try that move?" She asked, her eyes glinting as they swayed back and forth.

"What move?" He asked warily, and she smiled.

"The one where she runs to him and he hoists her up, you know, in the last dance," Abby explained, and Gibbs chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure I can't do that, Abbs,"

"Please?" She begged, turning her puppy dog eyes on, ones that she knew he couldn't resist. After a minute he sighed and nodded. Abby clapped her hands together and ran back, getting into a running stance. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Gibbs said, bracing himself.

Abby took off running and leapt into his arms and he lifted her above his head, locking his arms. She straightened her legs and put her arms out, keeping herself balanced for a few minutes. "Yay!" She squealed, and then Gibbs slowly let her down. He chuckled, seeing the look of completely joy on her face as she threw her arms around his neck.

He would've done anything if it meant seeing that look on her face. "Good?"

"Fantastic! I've always wanted to do that!" She exclaimed, kissing him enthusiastically. He kissed her back and pulled her close.

"What time is it?" He questioned as he broke the kiss, and she glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Almost midnight, why?"

"Just planning to make the most of my 13 hours,"

"12, because I still have to pack," She reminded him and he rolled his eyes.

"Semantics,"

She laughed as he swept her in his arms and dumped her on the couch, and then she dragged him down on top of her, fusing her lips with his.

**You can imagine where it goes from there. The next chapter will start with Abby packing, and Gibbs providing a magnificent distraction. From there, Abby will be spending the day/night at Ziva's, and some friends will drop by to liven the evening up. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you're enjoying the story so far!**


	14. The Night Before

**Wow, all the way to chapter 14. And now, Gibbs and Abby's final hours before Abby goes to Ziva's apartment and then they won't see each other until the moment she steps onto the aisle to walk down towards him. And I promise you'll see some crazy times at Ziva's.**

**Enjoy!**

Abby woke up the next morning and rolled over to find the bed empty, though it was warm. She sat up and rubbed her head, looking around for Gibbs. Then she climbed out of bed and stretched, yawning as she descended the stairs and padded into the kitchen.

Gibbs wasn't there either.

"Jethro?" She called, and didn't get a response. Abby looked downstairs, and Gibbs wasn't there either. She became a bit frantic, searching the entire house, and then ended back up in the bedroom, only a few seconds away from full-blown panic mode.

Then she saw the note.

She snatched it up and read, 'Abbs, went to get some breakfast. Be back before you wake up. Love, Jethro'

With a sigh of relief she sagged against the wall, and then heard the front door opening. She dashed downstairs and Gibbs barely had time to set the bag from the local bakery down before Abby leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and clinging to him tightly.

"Morning Abbs," He amusingly said, and she kissed him over and over.

"I woke up and you weren't here and I couldn't find you and I was terrified something had happened," Abby said between kisses, and Gibbs held her tightly.

"It's okay, Abbs, I'm right here,"

"I know that now," She said practically, and he walked forward until her back hit the wall. "I found your note, but not after I searched the whole freaking house,"

"Oh," Gibbs said, fighting back a smile, but it was fruitless. Abby saw his attempt, and mock-smacked him.

"It's not funny! If you woke up and found me gone and couldn't find a note or me after searching the whole house, what would you have done?"

"Well…" Gibbs said, and Abby answered for him,

"You would've raised hell. I was about two seconds from doing that myself, just so you know,"

Gibbs just leaned forward and kissed her senseless for a long moment, and then drew back, both of them breathing slightly heavier than before. "Better?"

"Much," She breathed, and then dragged him close.

They eventually ate the bagels that Gibbs had brought back from the local bakery, and then took a shower. By that time, it was 11 o'clock in the morning.

"How much time do we have left?" Gibbs asked as he was pulling his t-shirt on.

"An hour before I need to start packing," Abby said, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist, preventing him from pulling it on.

"I gotta put the shirt on, Abbs," Gibbs said with a laugh, and Abby said in a sultry voice,

"Oh, I don't believe you'll be needing that,"

"Really? Then who will?" He said, turning around. Abby whipped it off of him and danced back, saying,

"Me!" She turned and ran, making it into a game of keep away. Gibbs groaned but chased after her, eventually catching her in the kitchen because she was laughing so hard she couldn't keep running.

"I believe I need that shirt back," He growled, and she put it behind her back, shaking her head.

"Nope. I'm taking it to Ziva's with me,"

"What, are you guys going to perform some voodoo ceremony and curse me with it?" Gibbs joked, and Abby shook her head, smiling and saying,

"I'm gonna sleep in it, if you don't mind,"

"Well, if you put it that way," Gibbs said with a shrug, and Abby tossed it onto the table before kissing Gibbs, saying cheekily,

"Thanks, darlin',"

"Any time," He replied, and then reached down and took Abby's hand.

"Well, since we do have an hour, what do you say we practice with those handcuffs?"

"Practice?" Gibbs asked in confusion as Abby led him upstairs.

"For our honeymoon," She purred as they reached their bedroom and Gibbs just smiled as Abby shut the door.

Abby's phone went off at noon, and she grappled for it on the nightstand before answering, "Hello?"

"Abby, it's Ziva. I'm coming in an hour, you told me to call you and remind you to start packing,"

"Oh, yes, good point," Abby said slowly, disentangling herself from the sheets and from Gibbs' arms. He snagged her by the waist and pulled her back. "Jethro!" She exclaimed and Ziva snorted.

"Just start getting ready, Abby, I am dragging you from that house in an hour," She warned, and hung up.

"Let me go, I gotta pack," Abby said, struggling to pull away from Gibbs. He eventually let her go and leaned against the headboard as Abby packed enough clothes for the night. Then she pulled out her suitcases for the honeymoon and began packing those since she wasn't coming back to the house until after the honeymoon.

It actually took Abby the full hour to pack everything, and Gibbs helped her carry her two overnight bags downstairs for when Ziva came. She barely had time to grab a can of Caf-Pow! that Gibbs kept in the fridge when the doorbell rang.

"Let's go, Abby!" Ziva called when Gibbs opened the door.

"Let me just drink this real quick, I'm so thirsty," Abby said, downing half of the red caffeinated drink.

"All right, would you like me to start carrying the bags out?"

"I got it, Ziva, don't worry about it," Gibbs said, grabbing the bags and going outside to put them in her car. The only reason he was letting Abby go spend the night somewhere was because it was Ziva, and she could protect her nearly as well as Gibbs could. Mikel was still a big worry on Gibbs' mind, but he was determined to push the psycho stalker out of his mind. After all, in 24 hours he was marrying the most beautiful woman on earth.

When he came back inside, Abby was finishing her drink and Ziva tactfully excused herself to the restroom while Gibbs and Abby said goodbye. "I'll see you at the altar," Gibbs said, wrapping his arms around Abby.

"I'll be the one in white," She joked, and Gibbs laughed.

"Call me before you go to sleep, alright?" He asked, and she nodded, burrowing into his arms.

"Of course. I'm warning you, though, it may be rather late,"

"I don't care, you know that," Gibbs reminded her, and Abby nodded.

"I miss you already," She said mournfully, and Gibbs kissed her gently.

"Me too."

"Try not to fall asleep in the basement tonight," She requested, resting her forehead against his.

"I'll try," He said, closing his eyes, and Abby did the same for a long moment. Ziva came out of the bathroom and immediately looked at the ground, feeling as if she was intruding on an incredibly private moment.

"I love you," She whispered, and he kissed her again, saying quietly,

"I love you too,"

With that she backed away from Gibbs and made it to the front door before running back and giving Gibbs a heart-stopping kiss and then she ran out and hopped into Ziva's car. Gibbs stood there, shell-shocked for a moment, and then followed onto the porch and raised one his hands to wave to Abby. She turned to the window and raised her hand, signing 'I love you' to Gibbs, and he signed it back to her with a smile. Abby kept her hand against the window until the house was out of sight.

"I still can't believe in 24 hours I will be Mrs. Gibbs," Abby sighed, drawing her knees up to her chest with a happy smile.

"Well, I shall do my best to make those 24 hours not miserable," Ziva said with a smile, and Abby sat up straighter.

"Just promise me something,"

"What?"

"No alcohol. The last thing I need is to be hung-over at my wedding,"

"All right, I promise, no alcohol. That's why I stocked up with Caf-Pow! today," Ziva said when she pulled into her apartment complex parking lot. Abby got out of the car and wrapped her arms around Ziva, saying,

"Thank you, Ziva, for everything,"

"You're welcome," Ziva said, hugging her back tightly and then helping her with her bags.

When she stepped into Ziva's apartment, Abby grinned when she saw Jenny and Kaytlin waiting for her with glasses of red Caf-Pow! in their hands. She hugged both of them and after a Caf-Pow! toast, they all sat down and ordered pizza.

During the pizza they watched a movie on TV, and then they started playing Apples to Apples, which Abby ending up winning. When they finished the game it was close to dinnertime, so Kaytlin went into the kitchen and whipped up her famous spaghetti sauce while Ziva cooked the pasta. Jenny made the garlic bread and Abby set the table.

After dinner, Ziva had a collection of wedding movies that Tony had brought over at her request earlier in the day, and they managed to watch three of them, "Bride Wars" "Runaway Bride" and "The Wedding Singer". By the end of the last one everyone was asleep.

**End of chapter 14! And now we proceed to the day of the wedding! Although we may have to see what kind of bad stuff happens before the wedding, because it almost always does. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you like this story so far!**


	15. Dum Dum Da Dum

**And so we have arrived at chapter 15, also known as the day that Leroy Jethro Gibbs marries Abby Sciuto. After this chapter, Abigail Sciuto will be Abigail Gibbs. Is it bad that I was excited to write this chapter? I hope not, because I totally was. **

**Enjoy!**

Abby woke and glanced at the clock, and realized that it was already noon. "OH MY GOD GET UP!" She screamed, leaping to her feet. Ziva jumped up with her gun in her hands, yelling something in a different language, and Abby shoved everyone out of the way so she could get to the bathroom.

"We're so late!" Kaytlin screamed, and Abby hurriedly took a shower. When she came out, Jenny shoved her down into a chair and began doing her hair while Kaytlin kneeled in front of her and began doing her make-up.

"Keep it simple, we're so late," Jenny moaned as Ziva grabbed everyone's dresses. They were supposed to get ready in Ziva's apartment and meet the limo downstairs that would take them to the church.

When Abby was done, the other girls did each other's hair in a hurry and Abby helped, along with their make-up. The limo driver was honking as they hurriedly got into the dresses and all but ran downstairs, taking their heels and purses in their hands.

"Go!" Abby screamed to the limo driver as they all piled in. Ziva glanced at her watch and groaned,

"We've got 10 minutes until the ceremony starts,"

On the ride there, it began to pour and Abby, inside her head, screamed every expletive she could think of. The limo squealed up at the church and they all ran in amidst the pouring rain and grabbed their flowers from their escorts.

"Where were you?" Tony whispered anxiously, and Ziva just shook her head at him as the music started. As the groomsmen and bridesmaids went down the aisle, it was then time for Ziva and Tony to go down. Abby positioned herself and Ducky took her arm.

"Uh, Abigail," Ducky said slowly, looking her strangely.

"What?" Abby gasped, dashing to the side to look in the mirror. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw that the rain outside had made her look like a raccoon.

"We have to go!" Ducky said, pulling her away from the mirror. Abby brushed the make-up away as best as she could, and then they stepped onto the aisle.

Abby sighed in relief when she saw Gibbs standing there, looking at her with a smile on his face. Ducky and Abby made it down the aisle, and then Abby managed to trip at the very end and Gibbs couldn't catch her in time. She went crashing down to the floor, and then clambered to her feet, her face red with embarrassment.

"Abby…I can't…" Gibbs muttered, suddenly turning around and bolting from the room.

"Jethro!" She screamed, tears running down her face that made her look even worse.

"See, Abby? Now we can be together," Mikel Mawher said with a manic smile, stepping in Gibbs' place, and no one did anything to stop him, in fact they all just smiled and waited for the priest to start the ceremony with Mikel standing in Gibbs' place.

"Jethro!" Abby gasped, sitting bolt upright on Ziva's couch. She fumbled for her phone and saw that it was only 3 o'clock in the morning. "Jesus," She breathed, falling back amongst the pillows though she knew it was impossible; she wasn't getting any more sleep.

She knew it probably wasn't the right thing to do, but it would make her feel better. She called Gibbs. "Gibbs," He said gruffly, and Abby immediately said,

"I'm sorry, Jethro, but I had to call you,"

"Abby? What's wrong?"

"I just had the worst nightmare," Abby said, tears coming to her eyes remembering it.

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No! No! I'm fine, I just, I just needed to talk to you," Abby admitted quietly, and Gibbs replied gently,

"Tell me about this nightmare,"

Abby told him, and ended in tears with, "And then you just left me standing at the altar, and Mikel stood up and took your place and no one acted like there was nothing wrong, like they expected me to marry him instead of you,"

"Abby," Gibbs sighed, and then said firmly, "Listen to me, Abby. Are you listening?"

"Yeah,"

"When you step onto that aisle, I will be waiting for you. I would never leave you at the altar, you know that,"

"I do, I just, I was scared," Abby whispered, and Gibbs gripped the phone tightly, wanting nothing more than to break down Ziva's door and wrap Abby in his arms, shelter her from everything and anything.

"I know, sweetheart, I know, but it was just a dream. I promise you, I will be at that altar until the priest says that we are husband and wife."

Gibbs and Abby talked for a while longer, and then Abby yawned. "Maybe I can sleep now,"

"Good idea. How about I call you at 10 o'clock and make sure you're up? And if you don't answer, I'll send DiNozzo over there to wake you up, okay?"

"Thank you, Jethro. You're a lifesaver,"

"You're welcome. Love you,"

"Love you too," Abby said with a smile, and hung up. She was asleep within minutes.

When Gibbs hung up, he rubbed his hands over his face. Abby's call had interrupted his own dreaming, but his dreams were actually pleasant.

He had fallen asleep, and the next thing he knew he was hugging Kelly and Shannon was walking towards him. She gently touched his face and told him that she was happy for him and Abby. She said that it was okay for him to move on and finally be truly happy with another woman.

And then she said that she liked Abby, and that she believed he and Abby would be very happy for the rest of their lives together. He was tossing Kelly in the air when she kissed his cheek and told him bye before the phone rang and jarred him from his dream. If it had been anyone but Abby, he would've been angry at them for interrupting his time with his family, but Abby was his family too. Besides, he couldn't really be mad at her, it was a very hard thing to do.

Abby managed to sleep until 10 o'clock when all of their phone alarms went off. True to his word, Gibbs called to make sure they were up.

This time they got ready, without the rush and they did each other's hair and make-up perfectly. Abby crept to the window and pulled the curtains aside, nearly fainting in relief when she saw blue skies with a few pretty white clouds floating along.

The limo came on time, and the girls were all ready for it. They climbed in and headed to the church a few minutes earlier than expected. When they stepped into the church, Abby saw Tony reluctantly give McGee a twenty dollar bill. When she asked, McGee grinned and said, "Tony bet that you guys would be late, I bet that you'd be early,"

"You know me too well," Abby said, squeezing McGee's hand before going off to the bride's room to make sure that she was still perfect with her hair and makeup.

And then two o'clock rolled around, and Gibbs got into place at the altar and everyone was seated in the pews. The piano player started to play, and first Kaytlin stepped out with Luka, walking down the aisle. Next was McGee and Jenny, and then Tony and Ziva stepped out as best man and maid of honor. When they took their places, Palmer led Lee down the aisle as she threw flower petals on the aisle.

And then the music changed and soared. Gibbs' heart leapt into his throat as Abby stepped out onto the aisle, with her arm in Ducky's. He escorted her down the aisle, with her eyes locked on Gibbs' the entire time.

"Who gives this woman?"

"I am," Ducky said, formally handing Abby's hand to Gibbs. She stepped across from him and saw him mouth,

"You look beautiful,"

She blushed as the priest began the ceremony. He had them repeat their vows after he said them first, and then Palmer handed over the rings.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Abby said gently, sliding the ring onto Gibbs' finger. He took Abby's ring and slid it onto her finger, saying quietly,

"With this ring, I thee wed,"

"If any man have reason that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, may they speak now or forever hold their peace," The priest said, and Abby smiled, knowing no one would.

"Yeah, I think I gotta pretty good reason," A voice said from the back, and everyone turned to see Mikel Mawher stride in with a gun in his hands, pointing directly a Gibbs.

"No!" Abby screamed, throwing herself in front of Gibbs. He tried to pull her out of the way but she wouldn't budge.

"Abby please, move," Mikel said with a sigh, but Abby shook her head defiantly.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" She yelled, and Mikel bellowed,

"Because I love you!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

**I bet you thought it was going to be this beautiful ceremony with a 'and they all lived happily ever after'….yeah no. Not yet, at least. Who was shooting? Who got shot? What the heck just happened? You'll find out in the next chapter! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you like this story so far!**


	16. Husband And Wife

**And now, chapter 16! We begin with those five shots that rang out, and answer the questions of who was shooting? Who got shot? And what the heck just happened? Let's just say for now that there's a big twist coming up,**

**Enjoy!**

BANG! BANG!

Mikel shot twice and both bullets flew into Abby's chest and she fell backwards into Gibbs. He caught her with a frantic "ABBY!" She slumped to the ground as Gibbs yanked a gun from his belt and aimed it at Mikel. But Mikel was too quick and got off two more shots

BANG! BANG!

Both bullets flew into Gibbs' abdomen and he sank to his knees with a groan but he pulled the trigger once on his own gun.

BANG!

Mikel fell backwards, with one clean hole in his forehead.

The church erupted into madness as Tony and Ziva leapt forward towards the fallen couple. "Gibbs!" Ziva yelled while Tony grabbed onto Abby, bellowing,

"Abbs!"

Ducky, McGee, Kaytlin, Jenny, Luka, Jess, Lee, Mike, Layla and Amira all gathered around the four on the ground at the altar, with Ducky dialing 911.

Gibbs sat up first, groaning as he took his jacket off and then ripped his dress shirt open. "No, Boss, don't move," Tony instructed, worry written all over his face and palpable in his voice.

"Relax, DiNozzo," Gibbs said gruffly, pulling his dress shirt off and they all saw a black vest underneath. He pulled that off and examined it closely, seeing two bullets lodged in it.

"Abby!" Luka was yelling, dropping to his knees next to his sister who was unconscious.

"Let me," Gibbs said roughly, pulling Abby into his arms. He lifted her up and tried to unzip the dress, but failed. "Somebody get this damn thing off of her," He growled, and Jenny unzipped it with shaking hands. Gibbs yanked off the top of the dress and everyone sighed in relief when they saw that she was wearing a vest as well.

"Oh thank God," Ducky breathed as he hung up on the 911 operator.

"Abbs?" Gibbs said quietly, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Ow," Abby moaned, her eyes flickering open. "Kate was right, that hurts like hell," She breathed, sitting up and massaging her chest. She fumbled for the Velcro on the vest and Gibbs helped her take it off. She was sitting there in a flimsy white tank top and he had an undershirt on when Gibbs wrapped his arms around her.

"We never finished," She mumbled, and he looked at her in confusion. "The ceremony, it's not done," Abby clarified, and Gibbs looked up at the priest who was clearly shaken.

"Uh…I now pronounce you husband and wife. Agent Gibbs, you may kiss your bride," He said quickly, and Gibbs smiled as he pulled Abby close and kissed her gently.

Everyone erupted into cheers as Gibbs helped Abby to her feet and she held her dress up. "Now can I take this damn thing off?" She asked, and then her eyes went wide as she realized that they were in a church. Gibbs laughed and scooped her into his arms.

"How about I carry you down the aisle first, Mrs. Gibbs?" He said with a smile, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, saying,

"Well of course, darling husband of mine," He roared with laughter as he carried her down the aisle and then she went into the bathroom to fix her dress.

Gibbs looked at his abdomen, which was sure to have major bruises from the bullets, and he tossed the vest aside and pulled his dress shirt back on and then slipped his jacket on. Abby came out, examining the two holes in her dress with a chagrined expression.

"Ugh," She huffed, and Gibbs smiled as he tipped her face back.

"At least there's no blood too," He said quietly, and she smiled.

"Didn't I tell you it would be a good idea?"

"Yes, you did," He admitted, pressing his forehead against hers. "I underestimated Mikel, and it would've cost us our lives if you hadn't…"

"You have to remember I did date the guy," Abby reminded him, and he nodded.

"He can't hurt us anymore."

"I know," She whispered, stretching up and kissing him.

"Pictures!" Kaytlin suddenly exclaimed, grabbing Abby's arm and pulling her outside where the pictures would be taking place. Abby laughed and pulled Gibbs along with them as they posed for picture after picture after picture.

When they finished, Tony walked up to Gibbs and Abby and asked, "When did you two decide to wear vests?"

"This morning, when Jethro called me to make sure I was up. I told him that we had to wear vests, because I was afraid that Mikel would show up,"

"I told her she was crazy, but she said that she wouldn't go through with the wedding if I didn't get two vests and leave one in the bride room for her," Gibbs added, wrapping his arms around Abby from behind.

"That was good thinking," Tony admitted, and Abby smiled.

"It happens with me every once in a while,"

"How come you didn't make the rest of us wear vests?"

"Because he didn't care about any of you. He wanted Jethro dead and if he couldn't have me, then he wanted me dead too so no one could have me," Abby said with a shiver, and Gibbs immediately said,

"All right, that's enough, we're done talking about this,"

"Yes. This is supposed to be one of the happiest days of our lives," Abby said with a grin, leaning back against Gibbs' chest and smiling up at him. He bent his head and kissed her as Tony went to the limo for the ride to the reception hall.

Once all the guests were seated and all the wedding party was seated at the high table, the DJ announced, "And now, being introduced for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs!" Gibbs and Abby stepped out and took their seats at the high table, and then Ziva stood up to make the maid of honor speech.

"When Abby and I first met, we did not exactly see eye to eye. In fact, I recall a time when we had a slap-fest in her lab, but we eventually became friends. It was hard for me to adjust to the way she gave her love and friendship, she gave it so freely and so completely, and that was something I was not used to. Well I stand here today, able to say that Abby, you are my best friend, and I love you very dearly. Gibbs, we have walked a strange road together, and you have been a friend and father to me when I desperately needed one. You both deserve to be happy, and I hope you are happy for the rest of your lives," Ziva said, raising her glass as Abby beamed at her and both she and Gibbs raised their glass of champagne and toasted, as did everyone else.

Then it was Tony's turn to give the speech as best man. "Gibbs and I have been pretty tight ever since I arrested him on the streets of Baltimore. I was a Baltimore cop at the time, and Gibbs was an agent undercover, and then he ended up recruiting me to NCIS. He's been my boss ever since, and he knows I've got his six, and I know he's got my back. In truth, Gibbs, you've been more of a father to me than my own father ever was. Once I was introduced to Abby, I tried to hit on her but then we were fast friends. Movies were our thing, after bad cases or anything, we could make it all go away with a big bowl of popcorn, a few bottles of beer and a movie marathon. She's really my sister, more than anything else. I love you, Abbs, and I know you and the boss-man will be happy together," He finished, raising his glass to Abby and Gibbs as they both smiled at him and raised their glasses, clinking them together. Everyone else did the same, and then the DJ announced,

"All right, people, I need Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abigail Gibbs on the floor, please,"

Gibbs pulled Abby to her feet and they stepped onto the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. "Then" by Brad Paisley began to play as Abby wrapped her arms around Gibbs and they swayed back and forth to the beat. A few times, Gibbs spun Abby out and then slowly dipped her, much to the delight of the audience, and then the song ended as Gibbs bent his head and kissed Abby.

Tony and Ziva got on the dance floor and danced to "You and Me" by Lifehouse, and at the end of the song Tony dipped Ziva, and then kissed her. Abby started jumping up and down and clapping, and Gibbs just shook his head and smiled. Clearly rule 51 had taken precedence over rule 12.

And then the DJ called for Ducky and Abby to take the floor, which they did. They danced to "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw, and when they were finished Abby bent and kissed Ducky on the cheek. And then the DJ announced it was party time, and started playing one of Abby's favorite Android Lust songs.

**The end of chapter 16, AKA the second to last chapter. Yes, the next chapter will be the final one in this story, as Gibbs and Abby sail off onto their honeymoon and begin their married life together. I hope you like this story so far and thanks so much for reading!**


	17. Today Was A Fairytale

**This is chapter 17, which is also the final chapter of this story. Yes, this story is now complete, sad as it is, and I am beginning a few new NCIS stories as you read this. Both are gonna be two-shots, one called 'Learning How To Bend' and the other called 'What About Now'. Shameless plug, I know, but look for those coming soon!**

**Enjoy!**

As the guests got up and began to dance, Gibbs and Abby went around to all the tables and greeted everyone. Luka soon snagged Abby away and dragged her onto the dance floor just as a slow song started. Luka groaned, but he still held Abby as they swayed back and forth.

"Is Lee okay?" Abby asked quietly, and Luka nodded.

"She didn't see anything since Jess and I both pinned her to the ground when the first shot rang out, she was just scared for you. Once she saw you were okay, she was fine."

"You didn't let her see Mikel after Jethro shot him, did you?"

"Of course not," Luka assured his big sister, and Abby nodded.

"I'm still angry at him for crashing my wedding, even though he's dead. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No it makes you a normal person, even though that's a term I would hardly use to describe you," Luka joked, and Abby mock-shoved him backwards.

"Shut up," She muttered, and then felt someone tug on her dress.

"Aunt Abby!" Lee squealed, holding her arms up. Abby bent and scooped the toddler up in her arms.

"What do you say, Lee-Lee? Let's dance!" Abby said, spinning around with Lee laughing happily.

"More, Aunt Abby, more!" She demanded, and Abby had to put her free arm out to steady herself.

"Whoa, Lee-Lee, I'm a little dizzy here," Abby replied with a laugh, and when the room stopped spinning around, Abby waltzed with Lee giggling in her arms.

"May I cut in?" Gibbs' voice came from her right, and Abby looked over to see Tony standing with him. She grinned and said,

"Sure," She handed Lee to Gibbs and wrapped her arms around Tony's neck, waltzing away. She caught Gibbs looking at her with a smile and she blew him a kiss before Tony whisked her away.

"That was smooth," Tony chuckled, and Abby shrugged.

"What can I say? I have the whole night to dance with him, I wanted to dance with you," She snuggled into his arms and he smiled as he held her tightly.

"I really hope I don't screw up with Ziva," Tony breathed, and Abby pulled back slightly to look at him.

"Yeah, I'd be scared too if I were you. Can you imagine all the ways she can hurt you?" They both shivered, and then laughed.

"I just, I don't know," Tony said, shaking his head.

"Well, if you need help you can always come to me. Trust me, Jethro has made every mistake in the book, though I'm not saying I'm innocent, and I know the many ways you can make it up to her,"

"You're assuming I will screw up," He accused, but smiled so she knew he was joking.

"I said if, Tony, I didn't say you would need my help. I have faith in you, plus I know how much you care about her. It'll work, I know it will. Hey, if me and Jethro can make it this far, you two can make it,"

Tony just shook his head and pulled Abby close as they finished their dance. They found themselves next to Gibbs and Ziva dancing, and Abby and Ziva caught each other's eyes. "May I cut in?" Ziva asked politely, and Tony stepped back from Abby, reaching for Ziva but instead she seized Abby's hands and they went dancing away, leaving Tony and Gibbs standing there.

"Boss?" Tony asked, holding his hands out. Gibbs leveled his Gibbs-glare at him, but Tony wouldn't budge.

"Ah what the hell?" Gibbs muttered, and then he and Tony attempted to dance. It didn't work out well, since they were both used to leading.

"Should we go save them?" Ziva asked, and Abby laughed, saying,

"In a minute. I'm having way too much fun watching them right now,"

"Me too," Ziva laughed, and they kept dancing.

"I'm happy for you and Tony," Abby said, looking at one of her best friends.

"I was hoping you would be," Ziva replied, and Abby beamed at her.

"I was just wondering why the hell it took you guys so long, I mean come on, Jethro broke rule 12 to bits when we started going out,"

"I don't know, it just wasn't the right time, until now," Ziva said with a shrug, and then the two women looked over at their men that were really struggling.

"All right, let's go save them," Abby sighed, and they danced over to them. Ziva pulled Tony back to the high table while Abby loosely wrapped her arms around Gibbs' neck.

"I think they want to cut the cake soon," She said as she kissed him, and he smiled, saying,

"No funny business, Mrs. Gibbs,"

"But that's the best part!" She pouted, and he rolled his eyes as the DJ announced that it was time to cut the cake.

Abby and Gibbs held onto the knife together and slowly cut the first piece of cake, and then they each took a bite. They each went to feed the other at the same time, and Abby popped the cake into Gibbs' mouth but brushed some of the frosting on the tip of his nose. Gibbs narrowed his eyes and popped the cake into Abby's mouth but smeared the frosting on her chin.

Everyone laughed as they grabbed napkins to wipe themselves off, and then they kissed again.

A few songs passed as Abby and Gibbs greeted more of the guests, and then McGee asked Abby to dance. They walked onto the dance floor as one of Abby's requested Seether songs began to play and she kept her arms loosely on his shoulders.

"You know, you and Kaytlin would make a cute couple," Abby hinted as Kaytlin was dancing nearby with some of hers and Abby's friends.

"You just love to play matchmaker don't you?" McGee said, shaking his head, and Abby nodded her head, saying,

"I do, but it's so true. Hey, I helped get Tony and Ziva together, and you have to admit that's a good match,"

"It is," McGee agreed, and Abby stressed,

"So that means I'm not wrong. You should ask her out, she thinks you're cute,"

"She does?" McGee said, sounding hopeful.

"Yes, she told me that herself. Now go ask her out!" Abby said, shoving him towards Kaytlin. McGee shot her a look and made his way over there, asking Kaytlin to dance. She accepted happily and they started dancing together. "My work here is done," Abby said happily, and felt Gibbs' arms slide around her from behind.

"I'm not sure what you're better at, forensics or matchmaking," Gibbs said, shaking his head. Abby laughed and turned around in his arms as the DJ announced it was time to throw the bouquet.

Abby got up on a chair and turned around, with her bouquet of flowers in her hands. She closed her eyes and threw it as hard as she could, and heard cheering and applause. Gibbs helped her down and she stood on her tiptoes, asking, "Who caught it?"

"Ziva," Gibbs said with a laugh, and then Tony grabbed Abby's arm.

"Sit!" He instructed, and she sat down on the chair. The DJ announced it was time for Gibbs to pull the garter off of Abby's leg with his teeth, and Abby blushed furiously.

"Oh I can't," Gibbs said, shaking his head.

"Come on, boss, you have to!" Tony insisted, and Gibbs got on his knees with a sigh. Abby caught his eye and laughed as he inched her skirt up until he just ducked his head under her skirt and caught the garter between his teeth and quickly yanked it down to her ankle. She took her shoe off and he slid it off the rest of the way, and then shot it at Tony, much to the applause of everyone.

At the end of the night, the last song was played and then Abby changed into a different dress to travel to their honeymoon in. Gibbs led Abby outside to the dock that was just outside the reception hall. "Jethro?" She questioned when she saw Tony and Ziva pulling their luggage behind them. He squeezed her hand and pointed to a spot on the dock, saying,

"Look,"

She did, and saw a boat that Gibbs had built himself, and then she caught sight of the name on the side. "Oh Jethro," She whispered, and he smiled.

"We're going to sail away to our honeymoon on the Abigail,"

Abby couldn't speak, so she just pulled Gibbs down for a kiss. "I love you," She whispered, and he smiled.

"Love you too, Abbs,"

They loaded their luggage and said goodbye to their family and friends before boarding the boat and sailing away down the river until they found a little cottage that Gibbs had rented for their honeymoon. As they pulled their suitcases inside, Abby looked around and sighed in content.

"What's on your mind?" Gibbs whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Today was a fairytale," She murmured, looking at him with nothing but love in her eyes. He looked back at her with the same expression and smiled in agreement, bending down to kiss her and pulled her into his arms.

**And they all lived happily ever after! That's the end of this 17 chapter Gibbs and Abby story, and I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
